Finding Yourself
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: Sierrah lives a perfectly normal life with a loving and caring family. Only one drawback, she has pale green skin. With a slip up from her 'mother', Glinda, Sierrah sets off in Oz to find who she really is. Rated T just to be safe...
1. Prologue

**A/N: So I went with my mum to see Wicked (a second time for me) on July 31st. So I decided to get started on what I wanted to write for a while now, seeing as I am now more in the mood for the musical so please, enjoy.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters, except those who I created for the story's purpose (Sierrah included and a couple of others too)**  
_~Vision_

* * *

**Prologue.**

Staring down at the innocent pair of sapphire blue eyes from the young kid in her arms, then looking back to the couple who stood before her, in the darkness of the late night rainstorm outside of the palace in the city.

"Please Glinda, we've got no other choice. We're still in danger, we don't want to endager her as well. Please, we trust you to take care of her. Raise her as your own. For us, Glinda." one voice pleaded, female. Glinda stared down at the child clinging onto her, staring out at the pair.

"But-" her lips quivered with anxiety.

"Please, Glin. It's for the best, for her especially and for us." another voice, male, had pleaded. Glinda sighed, her breathing raspy as she held the young girl in her arms, she swallowed. Blinking rapidly.

"Treat her as one of my own?" she asked, her voice trembling. This was followed by a nod by both people in front of her, "I'll try my best. For both of you. But, what about when she's older? Will she suspect anything?"

"If anything slips, if she's old enough when it happens, explain to her. She's a smart kid Glin, smarter than most two year olds in Oz. Tell her when she's old enough to understand, please." the female voice begged. Glinda then stood to her full height, cradling the toddler who whimpered in her arms at the thunder clap.

"Ok. Please guys, take care. If you can't handle it please return and we can talk. Trust me, I'll look after her." Glinda assured the couple, taking responsibilty of looking after a young child, in preparations for her birth of her own child in five months time.

"Goodbye Glin, and congratulations." the female voice called as they walked off into the midst of the rain.

"Bye. Glad to know you two are safe and well." the blonde called back, tears welling up in her eyes. She felt joy at the sight of the two people yet sadness for the young girl she held. Bringing both herself and the toddler inside Glinda looked down at her, examing her more closely. She was like both her parents. Shining sapphire eyes, light brown hair bordering sandy blonde. A smart two year old girl, already using more sophisticated vocabulary than those her age.

But one thing stood out that made Glinda smile the most about the child, was that she was pale green.


	2. Truth be told

**A/N: Hi again, got some lovely reviews on the prologue so thank you to those for that so virtual cookies goes out to you. So let's get down to business with chapter one, just a little side note, I am not sure about how I am to plan out the plot so these first few chapters are probably some fluff and drabble. Enjoy anyhow!**  
**Also in this long chapter, some Bessa, just a certain someone feeling guilty and regretful. And some emotions are shed too.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

**Chapter 1. Truth be told**

"Who's that woman in the wheelchair?"

The voice from behind had almost startled the former munchkin. Hastily, Boq slammed the photo album tightly shut. The girl staring at him raise her eyebrow, half smirking. Ending just past her shoulders, her light brown hair- bordering a dark, sandy blonde- swayed in the direction of her tilted head. Her sapphire blue eyes gleaming playfully as she looked down at him sitting on the bottom steps of the grand staircase.

"It's nothing Sierrah, honest."

"Please just tell me. I won't ever bother you again." the girl pleaded, pulling her best puppy dog face. And soon the metal... tin man gave in.

"Well firstly her name," Boq started, opening the album back to the page he was on, "her name was Nessarose. And to think of it, she was a complex yet an exceedingly beautil but misunderstood woman. I regret my wrong doings back when we were young adults and had no idea how hurt she was to know I never returned those feelings I feel now."

"Well... what happened to her?" her eyes wide with interest.

"She's... in a better place Sierr." a look of depression and guilt smeared across Boq's metallic face.

"Oh." she mumbled, but then piped up again, "But how can you begin to somewhat love her now, surely you don't have a heart." Sierrah was silenced by two taps on his chest, followed by ticking. The girl bit her lip as the ticking continued within the silence between the two.

"Let's call it love sickness for those who easily rust, ok?" he sighed, turning the page had revealed another woman with Nessa. At that point in time Boq had promised himself never to open that book again, permanently shut forever.

"Wait!" Sierrah's voice raised, "Who was that? Wi-with Nessarose?" although she had caught a slight glimpse, nothing would go unnoticed under Sierrah's presence.

With a groan and a curse under his breath, Boq continued, "She, is Nessa's older sister."

"Tell me about her. Please?" she begged. This earned her a grumble and an eye roll from the metal munchkin.

"For starters, she was gr-"

"Do carry on Boq." a woman's voice interrupted, the pair looked up to find a blonde haired woman in an elegant, baby blue ball gown that puffed out from the hips downwards. A silver tiara sat perfectly on her head as she held some sort of wand.

"Oh, umm... Miss Gl-Glinda." Boq stammered off topic.

"Mother." Sierrah smiled.

"Sierrah, do fetch your siblings please. I request all of you present." Glinda requested, as she and Boq walked out of the door for a clock-tick.

"Yes mother." and the girl bounced off.

* * *

Glinda had whacked him over the head with her wand. She scowled before opening her mouth to talk.

"Did you let anything slip about you know who?" she softly spoke.

"N-nope Glinda."

"I do not want Sierr to find out, not yet at least. I feel she's still young to know."

"But Glinda, she's fifteen. Nearly of age, surely she deserves to know." Boq suggested. This made the woman sigh

"Not yet." she made her point final.

"Yes, I know Glinda."

* * *

"Caleb, Stephano, Jemima, Oscar!"

Eventually four pairs of feet stood at the botton of the grand staircase.

"Yes, your pale green-ness sister?" the eldest boy said.

"Cut the teasing Caleb." Sierrah snapped, narrowing her eyes at her younger brother.

"Sierr? P-please don't get mad again." Jemima stuttered, biting her lip in nervousness. Sierrah's face softened as a couple of objects fell to the floor in the spacious room. She knelt to the young girl's height, her blue eyes calmed as she looked into her sister's anxious hazel eyes and smiled.

"I won't Jemima, I promise." she whispered. Sierrah hugged her close. Jemima's golden locks tickled Sierrah's cheek, "It'll be alright."

Glinda walked through the door, followed by Boq, who seemed to have started to squeakily creek with every step. Sierrah hurried beside Caleb, holding out an oil can she retrieved from the table by the stairs. He reluctantly took it and began to oil his joints, he was fine but Bow knew it irritated the children, Sierrah especially. She smirked as she watched him.

"My dear children, I believe you all wonder why you have been gathered here." five faces stared blankly back at her, "My advisors have requested that you accompany me on giving a speech to the citizens of the Emerald City next week." she announced.

"But mother, I don't think Sierrah would like it!" Caleb exclaimed, thus leading to Sierr's brow creasing in annoyance.

"And why do you think that would be Caleb?" there was a tone of annoyance too in Glinda's voise that matched her eldest daughter's facial expression.

"Because. She'd blend into the building!" he sneered, in between snickers. This earned him a death glare from the taller and older girl.

"My skin is a pale emerald green, I'd still be seen." she snapped.

"Yeah, right. Sure you would." snorted Caleb.

"Be quiet you athetic excuse for Munchkin excretion!" Sierrah hissed.

"Make me." the boy retorted, folding his arms smugly.

"Or I will slap you all the way to the Vinkus!" she growled through gritted teeth. A few windows flew open allowing a deathly cold wind to intrude, Stephano, Jemima and Oscar ran to Glinda's side as the tornado of Sierrah's anger allowed objects to be thrown around the room like a young girl who carelessly throws her dolls about.

"I'm standing right here." he snarled.

Suddenly, a red handprint formed across Caleb's face, tears welling up in his eyes. Sierrah stood there staring at him in shock, her hand held in the air. She stepped back from him.

"Sierrah Tiggular! I will not accept you slapping your brother like that. Even if he was starting to anger you, you don't do it!" Glinda yelled, even when angry her voice was still as dainty as it was. She let a slight gasp follow from her lips as Sierrah slowly tunred her head towards her, eyes narrowed at the woman.

"What did you say?"

"Who slipped up now?" Boq whispered into Glinda's ear, taunting her.

"Answer me mother." Sierrah demanding. Her voice more fiery and impatient. Glinda was starting to mentally panic, thinking on what she could say or improvise. But then she gave up, it was time.

"Sierrah. There are things I need to tell you. By which they are important, for you and for me." she walked towards the fifteen year old, however the girl backed away a few steps. Wanting to shut Glinda out like how she did with many people. She eyed her pint-sized mother confusingly for a clock-tick, "First of all, you're adopted. I... am not your real mother." this was hard for her as she raised Sierrah as an infant to a child and now a teenager who realised that she had been deceived by the one she called 'mother', Glinda's heart nearly broke in two as she let the truth unfold and to see the girl's face upon being lied to for years.

"That explains a lot." she sighed quietly, glancing at Caleb. He scowled back at her, "But what about my real parents? Where are they?"

"They are alive for certain Sierrah, however I do not know of their where abouts now." Glinda told the girl. Sierrah frowned at her, her adoptive mother. That reeled around in her mind that she was raised to beleive that she was a child of Glinda the Good with a rare birth defect only to find out that she wasn't even her own mother.

"I want to find them." the five words escaped the teenager's mouth.

"What?" Glinda was surprised.

"My birth parents, I want to find them." Sierrah sounded determined as she said it the second time.

This then worried the good witch, she had practically raised the fifteen year old since she was a baby. Since she was two years old. The petite blond had vowed to Sierrah's parents, her close friends, that she would protect her. That she would raise her as if she was her own and Glinda did just that. Raising the pale emerald girl gave Glinda the experience she needed to raise one of her own offspring while she was pregnant with Caleb.

Sierrah was fifteen. The age of growing independence from others, and the build up of stregnth and bravery. Lurline forbid Sierr to adventue out on her own in Oz with her, appearnece. No son or daughter, adopted or other wise should go out of the Emerald Palace without a chaperone or their own mother. But all babies must fly the nest sometime, right?

"I want to find my real parents."

Glinda was brought back to reality. She couldn't stand the thought of letting one who you care for and love go. But Glinda felt guilty, lying to Sierrah. Deceiving her for the past thirteen years, about her real parentage. It was time, she had to let go.

"Yes." she breathed,

"What?"

"Yes Sierrah. You can go search for them." she sighed, almost on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Really?!"

"Yes, as long as you keep to the paths and stay safe. Avoid places that you are unsure of, ok?"

Sierrah nodded eagerly, grinning. Happy. She hugged her tight. Glinda held on to Sierr. Remembering those days when she assured her siblings that nothing was ever going to happen to them, even though she was a target for many sinister pranks from others. One day in particular was when Sierrah comforted Jemima upon the younger girl finding out she could travel by bubble as it now ran in the family:

_A shrieking wail echoed througout the palace._

_"Hush Jemima, please?" Sierrah assured the bawling six year old._

_"Why did that bubble just trandsported me over to here? All I did was read something on mummy's piece of paper." she sobbed into Sierrah's shoulder._

_"It's yours and mother's form of travelling. It... it runs in the family, passed down from mother to daughter."_

_"Th-then how comes you don't have it?"_

_"Well then I guess you're special Jemima." the ten year old beamed. Jemima cuddled her..._

_Glinda remembered that day best. She watched from afar, sorting out Caleb and Stephano. She was then pregnant with Oscar at the time._

"Sierrah." she sniffed, "Promise me you'll come back if you're unsuccessful." tears pooled in her eyes.

"Of course." whispered Sierrah.

Held in each other's arms, both of them were crying.


	3. Mind games

**A/N: More reviews (well one to be specific) for chapter one. Yes Caleb is a bit of an idiot, and that's pretty much sibling rivalry for you.**  
**Disclaimer seen on the Prologue, revert back to it (and I did create Glinda's four biological children as well).**  
_~Vision_

* * *

**Chapter 2. Mind games**

The entire family gathered to see Sierrah off. She hugged all of her siblings as well as apologising to Caleb for slapping him and he refusingly forgave her and apologised too. Glinda and Sierrah were in a long and emotional embrace, the blond not wanting to let go of her as she was going off on her own, but Glinda had four more kids depending on her love, care and affection. Boq was the last to be hugged, he oiled his joints more thoroughly to please the girl.

"Goodbye Boq." she said as she hugged the tin man. The cold metal shocked her for a minute.

"Don't be forgetting me now, you here?" he replied teasingly.

"Of course I won't!" she chuckled.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness over took Sierrah's body. Her knees felt weak as she clung on to Boq for dear life. Her mind whirling as the room vanished into the distance and was replace by a large crowd. Angry. Full of hate.

_"Go and hunt her and find her and kill her!"_

_"Good fortune witch hunters!" a woman cried out._

_"Go and hunt her and find her and kill her!"_

_The crowd wielding torches, pitchforks and other sort of things they could use for weaponry. They were out to kill. To murder somebody. But who? Sierrah was in the midst of it all, pushing her way to the front, surely people would have noticed her, but they didn't. How odd?_

_"Wickedness must be punished! Evil effectively eliminated! Wickedness must be punished! Kill the witch!" they chanted, sounded more like singing. Sierrah spun to see it all. Men and women of Oz, blurting out crude insults about this one person, who they claimed were 'wicked'. Surely there was some explanation for this. The girl looked up towards a stage, someone came out. He, he was metal, made out of tin. Worse yet, it was Boq. Sierrah's eyes widened at the sight of his hatred._

_"This is more than just a service to the Wizard. I have a personal score to settle with Elph- With the Witch!" he yelled. The crowd seemed to gasp when he came close to saying the witches name._

_"Boq, stop. This isn't like you!" Sierrah shouted, the crowd moved forward in anticipation._

_"It's due to her I'm made of tin, her spell made this occur. So for once I'm glad I'm heartless, I'll be heartless killing her!" he continued._

_"Surely she done it for a reason! Boq, please listen to me. Stop!" she shouted once again. There seemed to be some struggle as Boq tried to get someone on stage, a lion? Sierrah always knew that lions were proud and brave animals._

_"You see. And the lion also has a grievance to repay, if she'd let him fight his own battles when he was young, he wouldn't be a coward __today!"_

_"He could have been weak, can't you understand. There's always another side to the story. Just stop it before it gets out of hand!" Sierrah tried to get to these people but she just couldn't be heard. People were yelling chants, jeers and taunts such as 'Kill the witch!' and such._

_"Wickedness must be punished! Brave witch-hunters I would join you if I could. Because wickedness must be punished. Punished. Punished. For good!" as the people sang they advance past the stage, knocking Sierrah in all directions._

_"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed, "I want this to stop!" Sierrah fell to her knees in the mud, in tears as she witnessed the crowd disappear into the horizon. Her hands covering her ears, holding her head._

Stumbling back from the hug Sierrah's eyes fixated on Boq alone. Her breathing heavy and shaky. Confused as to what she just witnessed, was anybody else with her? From the looks of it they weren't. She trembled.

"Sierr? Are you alright?" he asked.

"You." she started, pointing to him, "You were glad you'd be heartless killing somebody. Who was it?"

"Sierrah, what's going on? It doesn't matter." reassured Boq.

"I said who was it?!" demanded Sierrah, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Do not worry about it. I don't know how you know but that was the past." Boq stood firm with his decision not to tell Sierrah, inside he was panicking.

"Fine." she muttered under he breath. Sierrah was still shaken. Both Glinda and Boq were taken aback by Sierr's question of that dreaded day. What had happened to, _her_. They all decided to put what just happened behind them, Sierrah however, this was not the last she was going to hear of this. For certain the pale emerald skinned girl was going to find out the truth of what she witnessed. What could she call them? Visions? It started a few seconds after hugging Boq, could he be magical? But as he claims he is, well was just a mere munchkin.

* * *

Sierrah exited the palace through the gates and into the city. Some people did stare at her, many wondered is she ate grass as a child, others thought that she was constantly queasy. Tourists thought she was just a crazed citizen of the city and painted herself. These remarks did bother her but she chose to ignore it as the yellow brick road (which had been extended in all directions) leading west, west towards the Vinkus.

This loneful journey, which she actually wanted to do, gave her time to think. She had a vision. No dreaming, she'd have to be asleep for that. A vision. People foresee visions, they see the future. Sierrah knew that those people came from the Badlands, giving no good dirty rotten lies to others. But what she saw was no future, for one Boq looked less rusty. And she saw her moth- Glinda too, she looked younger. Could people have visions of the past? Well from the girl's perspective, yes, they could.

_It's due to her I'm made of tin, her spell made this occur. So for once I'm glad I'm heartless, I'll be heartless killing her!_

It echoed at the back of her mind, Sierrah cringed. Cupping her hands over her ears, screwing her eyes shut, but that started to bring on a blurred image.

_And the lion also has a grievance to repay. If she'd let him fight his own battles when he was young, he would be a coward today!_

Sierrah's eyes flew open, ears still covered. She wanted this to end. She was having remeniscent echoes of the vision. What in Oz was happening? Her knees buckled as she landed on the hard brick of yellow, she was already way out of the Emerald City by now and nobody was around. The next town was perhaps for a mile or so.

"Make it stop! Make this come to an end! Please, somebody, make it stop!" she sobbingly yelled.

Sierrah allowed a spine chilling scream and cry for help escape her mouth.

* * *

**A/N2: Oooooh Sierrah experienced a vision, what a sort of twist like thing. Suspense! **  
**If you liked it review, I still got more virtual cookies for all of you! Oh and the italics are used for flashbacks or exaggeration in the story.**  
_~Vision_


	4. Journeying

**A/N: Announcement! It is for certain that me and my mum are going to see Wicked next year for certain, so we'll get to see Willemijn down the West End, lucky us ;D For one thing, no that is not why I call myself **_Vision_**. Oh wait, nobody asked that? Ok good. Yes Sierrah **  
**experiences visions of the past, and the one she first had, it ain't going to be the last ;)**  
**Ok, dedications! Cause yeah. I dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer **_ComingAndGoingByBubble_** who was the first to review the story, well the prologue and I appreciate that ^^**  
_~Vision_

* * *

**Chapter 3. Journeying**

The remnant of Sierrah's terrifying, scared shriek whispered in the wind as it danced between the trees. She wasn't even a week into her journey and yet she couldn't do it. The vision she had proved too much. But Sierrah was a fighter, she fought her way throughout school with children who were so judgemental of her, even though she'd be missing much of the learning and knowledge the girl would read books she brought along in her satchel and write in her notebook. It was her wishes to seek out her parents and on a level she regretted it but at the same time she wanted it.

Getting back on her feet she sighed shakily. Continuing down the brick road, she tied her hair in a ponytail. Sierrah's eyes were sore from sobbing, still shook by what she was experiencing. The girl hugged herself and shivered, the air grew cold, the dark night was approaching soon and she needed somewhere to sleep. She scanned the hordes of trees on either side of the road, finding one with a big enough and high enough brach to sleep or at least rest on. Sierrah spotted a tree, by a junction in the road. It was tall, not as tall as Quoxwood trees that she read about in books but this tree was certainly tall.

Coming to a halt just by it she steadied herself, calmed her breathing. Placing her foot in a chipped dent, Sierrah started to climb up towards the thickest, highest branch in the tree hidden within the leaves. Hugging the tree as she made her way up. Looking through a gap in the leaves Sierrah noticed the Emerald City in the distance and through another gap opposite the yellow brick road wound onwards.

"One day." Sierrah whispered to herself, leaning against the trunk with on leg loosely hanging off the branch. The leaves shivered as a light wind picked up, hugging herself for warmth. Her eye lids heavily drooping, drifting off into a deep sleep in a tree.

* * *

Sierrah jolted awake, still careful of where she was. A rustling of a bush below had startled her, she frowned, listening out for the rustling again. A strong breeze blew which cause Sierrah to lose her balance, she wobbled, struggling to stay on the branch.

She yelped in pain as she fell onto the grass, it was a soft landing but not enough to cause an injury. Sierrah got to her feet and at the sound of the rustling again she stumbled back onto the yellow brick road, terrified. She held her fists up, ready to defend herself from anything, or anyone.

"Who's there?" she called, narrowing her eyes as she stepped an inch forward, "I mean it. Who are you?"

The bush rustled, then some muttering followed. Sierrah's heart pounded, it was dark and there was something or someone in a bush near her.

"Leave me alone, whoever you are!" she squeaked and cursing under her breath, she was supposed to sound demanding._ Don't show your weak side Sierr_, she thought to herself. The rustling became louder, indicating that this thing whatever it was, was coming closer.

"I said leave me alone!" Sierrah yelled as she closed her eyes an ran at the bush, punching and slapping. Suddenly there were yelps coming from the bush which caused the girl to jump back in surprise, and behold somebody emerged from the bush. His clothes were ripped from stray branches of trees and wild brambles, he was a half a head or so taller than Sierrah and his light browm, unruly hair slightly stuck up. His pale skin shone in the moonlight, his grey-blue eyes widened a little as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"What in Oz was that for?!" he snapped, staring at Sierrah.

"Well I'm sorry, a girl's got to defend herself somehow." she retorted and she glared at the boy who kept his eyes glued on her, What are you looking at?"

Before he could open his mouth to answer Sierrah continued, "What? Is there something in my teeth? Let's get this over with. No I am not permanently seasick, yes I have always been pale green and no, I did not eat grass as a child. Who would want to eat grass anyway?"

"Uh-"

"It was rhetorical."

"I see." was all he could say, Sierrah was still glaring at him. Cautious. She didn't know why he was here or what he was doing.

"So what are you doing around here, at night?" she asked, eyeing him up.

"I was going to say the same thing to you. I travel to find jobs, make a living." he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't need to know why I'm here, I'm nobody." Sierrah said, walking off. He grabbed her arm.

"How do you know?"

"Umm, have you seen a mirror lately?" she scoffed, making an obvious point.

"No, I haven't. But so what if your pale green. I hear some inhabitants in Quadling country are red. I'm Aeryn by the way."

"Yeah, but none of them are green now are they? I'm... I'm Sierrah." she spoke. Aeryn smiled as he thrust his hands in his pockets.

"Wait, Sierrah? Aren't you the eldest daughter of Glinda the Good?" questioned Aeryn.

"I was." she mumbled, "Wait, how do you know?"

"News travels pretty fast around Oz. What do you mean, you was?" he answered. Sierrah sighed a little.

"Well... I... I'm adopted, she's not my real mother." the girl explained.

"Oh. Is that part of the reason why you're out here, following the yellow brick road out into the Vinkus?"

"Sort of, I'm trying to find my real parents." Sierrah pulled free from Aeryn's grasp and started to walk.

"Well, do you me to come with you?" he called, running after her.

"I'm fine on my own, thank you." she snapped.

"You seemed like you could've used some company earlier today, on your knees, sobbing." he said gazing down at her.

"That is none of your business, you hear." hissed Sierrah. Aeryn frowned.

"Sorry." he whispered. Sierrah paused for a clock-tick before turning to him.

"Alright, you can come." she reluctantly agreed. Aeryn shuffled beside her, "But, when I do eventually find my parents, no more. Ok?"

"Ok." he agreed. Sierrah smiled weakly, he returned it with a grin.

* * *

The duo continued in silence, the moonlight leading the way. Sierrah walked further ahead where as Aeryn lagged behind, this gave him the time to examine the girl while she didn't notice. Sure she had pale emerald skin but that doesn't surely matter does it? Aeryn watched as Sierrah's hair swayed side to side in its ponytail as she walked.

"So umm... How old are you?" Aeryn spoke, breaking the thick ice between the pair. Sierrah hesitated.

"15." she said flatly, "What about you?"

"I'm 15 too." Aeryn replied. Sierrah faintly nodded, she pulled out a book and begin writing. Aeryn pondered about that. She must've kept something inside to write with, "What are you writing?"

"Are you always this curious? Plus it's none of your concern." Sierrah snapped.

"Curious? No. I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Well don't."

Aeryn fell silent, following closely behind Sierrah. He saw that she was swaying side to side, he didn't think Sierrah would be doing that. She halted, still swaying. Left to right, left to right before finally collapsing on the floor in slumber. Aeryn's eyes widened, he started to panic, he never knew what to do if anyone- even if it were somebody he just met- who just fell to the floor, asleep. He paced back and forth a couple of times, searching for a solution. Then it hit him.

Aeryn schooped up Sierrah in his arms, groggily, her eyes opened.

"I'm fine, there's no need to help." she mumbled into his shirt. Aeryn looked up to the skies above, rolling his eyes.

"It's the middle of the night, you can't just sleep in the middle of the road. Lurline knows what dangers could be lurking." he told her firmly. She just smirked at him as she nuzzled into his chest. Aeryn let out a long sigh before continuing into the darkness, hoping for a town or village to be nearby. He looked down at her, pulses of breath entering and escaping her mouth which was open ever so slightly.

"Dream pleasently, Sierrah." he whispered, allowing a smile to spread across his face.

"Mmh." was all the sleeping girl could manage, feeling the soft fabric of Aeryn's shirt against her cheek as he held her.

* * *

The misty morning crept up on them, Aeryn had been walking all night and night a tiny bit tired. Well he could admit that he slept through most of the day. The cool air settled and clouds parted to allow the sun to rise over Oz. Sierrah shuffled a bit but Aeryn made sure she didn't fall out of his arms, he doubted that the boy would be forgiven easy with her.

Then he noticed something in the distance, coming a clearer image. Buildings? Houses of some sort? He could hear crowds already. People.

"Sweet Oz." he muttered under his breath, "Sierrah, wake up." he whispered.

* * *

**A/N 2: It's Aeryn! I was having difficulty in coming up with a name but it hit me. So yes, Aeryn everbody. More will be revealed about him in **  
**later chapters.**  
_~Vision_


	5. There for her

**A/N: Woo, fourth chapter! I'm on a roll! Anyway this is probably just gonna be a bit of fluff because my minds probably bailed out on me to thicken the plot. Anyway continuing the dedications continue, this chapter is dedicated to the amazing **_ExoticPeachBlossom_ **who was the second to review the story. Just a thing, italics in speech are tanslations, you'll know once you read.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

**Chapter 4. There for her**

"Sierrah, we're at a town." Aeryn whispered, placing her on a nearby bench.

"Hmm?" she murmured. Sitting up groggily, adjusting to her surroundings. Aeryn then sat down next to her, running a hand through his hair. There was a brief moment of silence as the two sat there. People living their daily lives, not even noticing Sierrah. She was taken aback how people wouldn't rudely acknowledge her, true their were a few constant stares but nobody didn't insult her, they looked at her for a clock-tick and carried on with what ever they were doing. She let out a cold sigh.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, looking at her. She scowled.

"I would like to continue with my journey, thank you." Sierrah coldly replied. Aeryn frowned.

"We just made it to a town, how about we stay here for a few days, hmm?" he suggested.

"But I don't want to be thrown off of searching for my parents." she complained.

"It was just a thought, after seeing you break down on the yellow brick road yesterday. That was worrying." Aeryn said, "Do you want to tell me about it? Like get it off your back."

"I... I don't want to talk about it." she whispered, looking down at her hands on her lap.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Sierrah." assured Aeryn. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks Aeryn." she replied softly. This made him grin, his heart was beating slightly faster than usual and his cheeks felt hot, he dismissed it as nothing.

"So, exploring this town then?" he insisted. Sierrah nodded as she rose. Aeryn followed, standing up and stretching, "Where to?"

She shrugged, "Anywhere I guess, but nowhere too crowded and social."

Aeryn grabbed Sierrah's hand which sent a thrillifying chill down her spine. He led her to a spacious park, full of people but there were some places where there wouldn't be as many for the pair to go. Lush, green grass- freshly cut- swayed in the gentle breeze and children ran around in playful banter. Sierrah watched the laughing children, many reminding them of Caleb, Stephano, Jemima and Oscar. She frowned, aching, she missed the four kids who looked up to her, even if only one of them took to insulting her, she missed all of them. Aeryn brought her over to a large tree that provided a decent amount of shade from the sun. He looked down at her, indicating for her to sit down. She smiled gratefully as he sat down beside her.

"So, what's it like in the Emerald City?" he questioned.

"It's alright I suppose, when you blend in to most things people don't really take notice." she replied, "I've practically lived there all my life."

Aeryn was silent. He just looked at her, Sierrah looked out towards a large lake.

"What about you?" she asked, folding her arms.

"I don't know where to begin. I don't live anywhere specifically. Unless you count my grandparents' house here in the Vinkus but I made the choice of going out to find varied jobs. I left my two younger sisters with my grandma and grandpa." he answered.

"What happened to your parents?" Sierrah said, frowning.

"Dead. Before all this, we lived in Quadling Country. They ruled most of it, but there was always that part of it that wouldn't comply or oblige." he explained, Sierrah gasped as Aeryn continued, "When your moth- Glinda came to power due to the Wizard's disappearence, she passed the law that all Animals would be treated as fairly and equally to everyone else, that minority in Quadling Country weren't exactly happy and started to rebel. This went on for many years and as my parents came to power over the country, it went into turmoil. Me and my sisters were young, of course I took care of them but we were in the Vinkus with my father's parents at the time of a pillage up near Quox. My parents owned a castle and were having a break from their three children when people broke in and murdered everybody in the castle at the time. Grandma told us that we were never going back to Quadling Country again, then I got old enough to make my own decisions and here I am now."

"Oh my Oz." gasped Sierrah, "That's horrible. I can't believe people would do that to those who were running the country."

"I know. But that's what happens I guess, Quadling Country more or less is going to break away from Oz sooner or later, but my parents kept things under control. My mother especially, she was magical, they used to call her the Good Witch of the South."

* * *

Sierrah would listen to Aeryn talk about his younger sisters and his family for ages, at times she would mention Glinda and Boq, even the kids. Eventually it started to rain, which made the both of them laugh.

"Come on Sierrah. Let's find shelter!" Aeryn called running towards an inn. Sierrah laughed as she ran after him. The two certainly became  
good friends over that day.

"Hey wait up!" she chuckled, reaching the door. They entered, it wasn't entirely packed and could certainly suffice for one night. Some people had given the duo funny looks, but they were making fun of being drenched by the rain. Dripping wet, which caused a few glares from the staff who would have to mop up after them, but who gave a clock-tick? They were just kids after all just having a bit of fun.

"I hate the rain." Sierrah profoundly said.

"But why are you grinning then?" Aeryn smirked.

"Well, to be honest. I've never had as much fun before, the only other time being years back on a family trip to Gillikin just before Jemima was born." she spoke.

"I'm glad you've had fun." Aeryn said, grinning. Sierrah smiled too, this was the first time she's had fun, and someone who she could at least call 'friend', for now. Sierrah yawned, which made her flush as Aeryn watched her, "Tired?" Sierrah nodded wearily with another yawn. Her eyes barely managing to stay open. Aeryn helped her into a room in the inn, two separate beds. She flung herself onto one closest to the window and fell straight to sleep. Aeryn sat down on his bed opposite hers, watching the girl. She huddled herself, curled in a foetal position resembling that of a baby. She shivered. Aeryn went over and closed the window and sat down at the end of Sierrah's bed. Her face so soft and timid like a child's as she slept.

Suddenly, Sierrah started to flinch, mumbling in her sleep. Aeryn frowned, worried for the girl. She kicked the bed covers off, tossing and turning, her face creasing, eyes screwing shut.

_Wickedness. Must. Be. Punished..._

"No." she muttered, "Boq no, what are you doing?" Sierrah gripped the mattress of the bed. She flung the duvet off completely, nearly hitting Aeryn.

_Evil. Effectively. Elimanated..._

"Stop it, this isn't like you." her voice raised louder. Aeryn panicked as he watch the girl toss and turn and flinch every second. Her nails scraping the mattress, clenching her fists and pounding the bed.

_Wickedness... Must... Be... Punished._

Sierrah screamed, jolting upright in a matter or milliseconds. Tears streaming down her cheeks, bringing her knees up to her chest, hugging them. She rocked back and forth, muttering to herself.

"Horrors. Horrors." she said, her eyes darted back and forth between the two opposite walls, "Horrors." she constantly told herself.

Aeryn shuffled over, holding Sierrah in his arms as she sobbed. She wound her arms around his waist, clinging to him like a little child. He rested his chin on her head, her soft hair acting as a cushion. He sighed, Sierrah was trembling in Aeryn's embrace. What ever was happening to her, was terrifying the poor girl. He rocked her gently, in a swaying motion. Her sobbing died down a little, they shifted further along the bed, side by side. Aeryn sitting up, still holding Sierrah.

"Ole mureta armas tüdruk._ No worries sweet girl._" he whispered. His grandparents had taught him and his sisters the native Vinkun language,  
he had good dialect, which at the thought made him smirk. Sierrah let out a few whimpers as she eased.

"Rahulikult magada kahvatu smaragd üks._ Sleep peacefully pale emerald one._" he soothed.

Sierrah buried her face into his shirt, she didn't care if she hardly knew him despite the fun they had. She had someone who was there for her on the journey. She was appreciative of Aeryn and she somewhat liked him. She couldn't believe things much, Caleb told her once she was nothing and a few girls at her school taunted she would never have anyone. That was sort of true for the first part of her journey but then she met Aeryn.

"Horrors." she said.

"No õudused, minu tüdruk._ No horrors, my girl._" he replied.

Aeryn stroked Sierrah's hair as she fell into a peaceful slumber, in his arms, on her bed.

* * *

**A/N 2: I decided to borrow an idea. Yes **_ExoticPeachBlossom_** I'm looking at you for this idea you have with one of your stories you are **  
**currently writing. I belive you may know which, seeing as I caught up pretty well with it. ;) **  
**Guess which actaul language it is and you get a free cake all for yourself! **  
_~Vision_


	6. Expecting the Unexpected

**A/N: A little Sieryn anyone? Yeah I thought so :)**  
**Anyways last dedication goes to **_Aedelstan_**, who loves the story completely. Hopefully you'll love it even more, despite the twist I'm placing in it which will be the main thing (subject? I don't know what word to describe it) in the story. *insert evil laugh here***  
_~Vision_

* * *

**Chapter 5. Expecting the Unexpected**

"Miss Glinda!" a palace guard called, jogging up to Glinda as she dismissed Stephano and Jemima, "Miss Glinda. I bring. Terrible news." he panted.

The petite blond glanced back at Boq- who stood a few feet behind her. He shrugged as she turned back to the panic stricken guard.

"Lleos, breathe. Now tell me." she spoke.

"Terrible news. It's... it's Morrible." he began, her eyes widened in fear.

"What about Morrible?" she asked grimly.

"She's escaped. A few other guards were checking the cells in Southstairs when somehow she became strong enough to use her magic to cast a spell causing them to fall unconsious. She managed to reach the keys of one and let herself out and fled. It wasn't until they woke up and told me. I went to see for myself and as I did I heard rumours around other cells she's out to get Miss Sierrah."

"Escaped?!" Glinda shrieked, "You mean that bit-"

"Witch escaped." Boq stepped in. Glinda was furious, she was on the verge of killing someone, which was very unlike her. Despite her small stature she could sure pack a punch on anyone, she learned from the best back when she was at Shiz University.

"She was placed in the highest security cell there was in Southstairs yet she still managed an escapade. Lleos, now as new captain of the guard, seeing as Mr Jeyer hasn't been doing his job properly, I want you and a few others to re-capture Morrible, before she does any harm to _my_ Sierrah. Understand?" Glinda commanded.

"Yes your goodness." and with that Lleos commanded his best men to go on a hunt for their new number one priority. Glinda sighed shakily, placing herself in a chair, staring out into thin air. Boq had walked over, feet clanking with every step.

"Sierr will be fine, Glin. She'll find them soon enough and Morrible will be captured in time. Don't you worry." he reassured her.

"I hope so Boq, I hope so." she said.

* * *

Sierrah's eyes blinked open, her sight adjusted to the room in the inn. Aeryn still held her in his arms, snoozing. How he slept sitting up Sierrah never knew. She wanted to ease out of bed but at the same time didn't want to disturb a slumbering Aeryn. He started to stir.

"Hey." he muttered groggily, smiling.

"Hi." she replied, giving him a lopsided grin. Aeryn shifted up, allowing Sierrah to edge off the bed.

"Where you going?" he asked, frowning.

"Well, some people do need the bathroom." she chuckled, rolling her eyes. Aeryn blushed and looked down at his hands sheepishly, this made Sierrah burst into a fit of giggles as she went into the next room. He looked out of the window, watching the hustle and bustle below as he listened out for Sierrah. She emerged, re-tying her hair in a ponytail.

"So, what next?" Aeryn queried. Sierrah tilted her head in thought.

"I would like to continue journeying if that's alright, but we need to keep an eye out for my parents in this town before we leave. Which is what I was thinking about as they could be here for instance." she insisted. She straightened the black dress she wore, her moth- Glinda requested that Sierrah wore it, of course a perfect fit and definitely something she'd wear again. Aeryn rose off the bed, stretching off the aches he had from sleeping in an almost upright position with Sierrah in his arms.

"Let's get started then." he exclaimed and they left the inn.

* * *

Sierrah scanned the packed market place in the centre of town, her eyes narrowed. Frowning. Aeryn crouched on his heels, examining an insect on the ground as he let Sierrah search the place.

"There's nobody that looks anything like me!" she whined. Aeryn got back on his feet and walked over.

"Oz is a big place Sierrah, we can't just go to one place and instantly suspect your real parents would be here." he said.

"I guess that's true." she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She felt an arm around her shoulder she looked up to see Aeryn smile  
sympathetically.

"Come on, let's get out of here." he told her, with on last look of the town Sierrah and Aeryn continued down the yellow brick road, catching one last glimpse of a town of which they may not reach another for miles.

Aeryn walked along side instead of hanging back. He scratched the back of his neck feeling the awkwardness between himself and Sierrah. Their feet heavily pounding the ground, Aeryn- admitting to himself- was pretty clumsy and heavy footed but Sierrah? He shook his head.

"So, umm... Are you alright? I mean umm... Ever since last night, you know." he spoke. Sierrah tensed a little.

"Yes, I'm fine." she said flatly.

"Are you sure, cause you had a nightmare and you were whimpering." he replied. Sierrah halted.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, ok!" she snapped and walked on ahead. Aeryn groaned, running a hand through his hair before catching up with her.

"Ok, ok. You don't have to if you don't want to." he said, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. Sierrah sighed, looking up at the crystal clear, blue sky.

"I'm sorry Aeryn, it was just a nightmare. Honest." she explained.

"You sure? Because if it has something to do with what happened to you yesterday then something should be done about it, ok?" Aeryn told her, cupping the girl's cheeks looking deep into her blue eyes that glistened azure in the sun. Sierrah opened her mouth to say something but no words came out, she pulled away before anything could happen.

"I... I'm sorry." she whispered.

"For what?" he inquired as he frowned.

"N-nothing..." she shakily answered. Aeryn's hands hung by his sides as Sierrah stared off into the distance, biting her lip. He inhaled and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"Sierrah, I don't care if we barely know each other for a day, I care for you and if anything is bothering you I will be here for you because I couldn't stand if you had to face whatever it is you're experiencing on your own like that when I first saw you breakdown, ok?" he exclaimed.

"Aeryn. I... I..." she hesitated, Sierrah was on the verge of tears before him. Aeryn pulled the girl into a hug, he buried his face into herhair as she rested her head on his chest, hearing the sound of his pounding heart.

"Sa ei ole üksi enam minu tüdruk._ You're not alone anymore my girl._" he spoke softly before kissing her forehead, "Let's go." he grabbed her hand as they strolled further down the yellow brick road.

* * *

A desolate house on the outskirts of the Emerald City was glowing a deep crimson red. The blurry sight of two young teenagers walking down the yellow brick road vanished from the crystal ball. Clouds loomed over Oz, a thunderstorm. Two hands waved over the ball of glass, attemting another glimpse of the pair, or anybody associated with them.

"Soon my dearie. Soon I shall have you in my grasp. Soon you will never find that witch of a mother or that brain dead prince of a father." a hoarse female voice cackled wickedly.

* * *

**A/N 2: Oooooh a twist! *mystic hand motions* And a little more fluff cause we can't get enough of it ^^**  
_~Vision_


	7. Making decisions

**A/N: Yes, let's go capture Morrible! (are Morrible Hunters a thing yet? Cause I've heard about the Frex Hunters *nods solemnly*)**  
**Anyway, on with the story! And we welcome **_EmeraldElphaba_** to the bandwagon of dedications. Reminder, the disclaimer is on the Prologue. What? No, do I look like I own Wicked? You think so? Thanks but I don't own Wicked (except the characters I have created).**  
_~Vision_

* * *

**Chapter. 6 Making decisions**

There had never been a heavier downpour in Oz than ever. Aeryn was determined to get himself and Sierrah out from the rain, but the next town was for miles. Sierrah walked on, her hair sopping wet and her clothes drenched. His hair hung over his forehead, dripping.

"Let's get out of this downpour." he called out.

"How? There's not a town around." Sierrah cynically indicated.

"Over there." pointed Aeryn, looking over at a tree that provided enough shelter. Both of them ran, feet splashing in puddles then trying not to slip in the mud towards the tree. Panting. They leaned against the huge, sturdy trunk that seemed glued to the ground. A bolt of lightning penetrated the clouds as in a clock-tick the thunder followed. Sierrah yelped, she was scared and found herself clinging on to Aeryn. Quickly, she backed away slightly.

"Umm... sorry. I-I'm not a fan of thunder." she confessed, looking down at her feet.

"Hey, most people are afraid of something. I'm... I'm scared of losing my sisters in an attack, I vowed to myself that they will be kept safe at all cost, even if I looked after them or my grandparents." Aeryn said. Sierrah inched back over to him. He hugged her, feeling the girl tremble as the rain fell.

"Aeryn?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm.. do you really want to know what happened last night, I mean, with my nightmare."

"If you want to tell me and get it off your back then it's fine with me."

Sierrah paused for a minute.

"Well, before I left the Emerald City, I was saying good bye to everyone. The moment I hugged Boq, you know, he's a tin man." Aeryn nodded and motioned for her to carry on, "Well I felt dizzy as I did and suddenly I was within a crowd, years before we were born. They were a mob, wanting to kill someone, someone... wicked. They chanted and sang, and then Boq came out. Telling them about how this person who had done something for a reason was deemed wicked. I, I don't know what it's called, I think it's a vision of the past or something, but this wasn't like Boq at all. And I keep hearing bits and having nightmares, like the one in the inn. I... I don't know what to do Aeryn." Sierrah broke down into sobs and quietly muttering 'horrors' to herself.

"Sierrah, if that's the past then it has already happened. People do things they regret and don't want their kids to know. Whatever triggered you to experience that vision, it is over and done with. Ok?" he told her firmly.

"No! It's not over and done with, I want to know why I am haunted by something that happened to me when I hugged someone who was like family to me Aeryn. I'm different to most Ozians. Look at me Aeryn! I have pale green skin! It wouldn't be a surprise if one of my birth parents were actaully green. I make objects crash into walls when I get extremely angry, Lurline knows what else I could damn well do! I hate it!" she yelled before storming off back out into the rainstorm.

"Sierrah wait!" Aeryn called after her. She sat on the floor, far from where the had been, huddling herself, allowing the rain to drench her.

"Leave me alone." she hissed, trying to ignore Aeryn.

"Please, Sierrah..." he attempted. Sierrah rose, the fury boiled deep down within her.

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand!" she screamed before sprinting away. A tree branch snapped off and flew against another tree.

"Sierrah!" yelled Aeryn, before standing alone in silence. Wishing for a flash flood to sweep him away forever.

* * *

Darkness had loomed over Oz very quickly, considering the rainfall. The Emerald City would glow and shine brighter tomorrow if droplets of water still remained. Glinda had opened the balcony doors in Jemima's room to allow cool air to seep in and overcome the heat.

"Good night mummy." Jemima said, yawning as she pulled her thinner duvet- which was pink- over her.

"Good night Jemima. Gulēt labi, mana meita. _Sleep well, my daughter._" she kissed the young girls forehead before leaving her room and closing the door. Jemima lied in bed in silence, listening to the rain patter down onto the city below. She thought how Sierrah was doing on her journey and wondered if she thought about her and the others.A dark shadow loomed near the balcony, Jemima believe it was the shadow of a building casted by moonlight and so she closed her eyes to sleep.

A floor board creeked with each step. Carefully tip-toeing towards the sleeping girl, the shadow grew bigger over Jemima. A pair of hands reached out towards her, but retreated when the girl turned over. Attempting another time to grab the girl. Towering over Jemima, grabbing her and pulling her out of bed. She yelped.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked. Jemima struggled within the tightened grasp.

"Silence you squirmy little brat." the voice gowled deeply, "You'll make this harder for you rather than for me."

"I said let me go you... you..." Jemima inhaled and cringed, "You trout!" she squeaked in pain as she was hoisted higher.

"Listen here girly, if you keep struggling like that then there will be a dire consequence you will pay. And never will your mother, brothers or sister will see you ever again! Understand?" the voice threatened, holding something sharp against Jemima's throat. The girl barely even swallowed as she ceased trying to escape the grasp, "Now be a good dear, and shut up!"

Jemima nodded, whimpering as the object moved away from her throat. She gasped for air as she was taken out on the balcony. The rain had started to ease of with a low muttering coming from the figure. Jemima noticed a hand, it was white and wrinkly, boney fingers clenched the girl's arm and the nails were long and painted a deep bloody red.

"What are you going to do to me?" she squealed.

"Don't you worry dearie. You'll be fine... for now."

Jemima swallowed nervously, "Who are you?"

"I am Madame Morrible. I used to be a teacher of your mother's, but some things change, don't they?" Morrible purred evilly, "Now stop fidgeting like a good little girl you are, like your mummy." she taunted, tightening her grasp on the child. Jemima wanted to cry out but Morrible gagged her with her hand. She dragged her down a ladder from the blacony she had placed. And went off into the murky distance away from the Emerald City.

* * *

Aeryn wandered into a small village, his damp clothes hugged his body. He shivered. His eyes scanning for Sierrah, he was desparate to find her, _she could be anywhere by now,_ he thought. He walked around the village square and a smile crept onto his face. Sierrah was staring at a news stand, it was as if she was fixed to the ground. Her hair was dark brown when wet and as well as Aeryn, her clothes clung onto her body. He walked up to her.

"Sierrah? What's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

She hesitated, "It's Jemima. She's... she's been kidnapped."

"By who?"

"I don't know, but mother and some guards suspect it was someone who recently escaped from Southstiars." Sierrah explained, her eyes fixated on the article and the picture of Glinda sobbing at an announcement, "I got to go back and rescue her, it's my fault for her kidnapping."

"Sierrah, it wasn't your fault. It could have been an open window or door." Aeryn said.

"She's my sister, before I found out I was adopted. Because I left, I wasn't there to comfort her when the rainstorm happened, we're both scared of thunder. If I was there then I would have scared off the kidnapper, but because I wasn't Jemima was vulnerable. I was there to protect her, it's my fault." Sierrah snapped.

"No it's not, I'm sure someone else would have comforted her."

"It is Aeryn! It is." she argued.

Aeryn threw his hands up in mock surrender, "Ok, I won't bug you anymore."

Sierrah sighed, running a hand through her hair, "What am I supposed to do Aeryn? I want to find my parents but I want to go back to the City to see how everyone is coping and if there's any news on the kidnapping, Oz knows where Jemima could be?."

"It's up to you Sierrah."

"I don't know Aeryn, I honestly don't know what to do." her voice faded. A group of people stared at Sierrah, she scowled, "What are you all looking at?!" and they dispersed at the death glare she shot them. Aeryn frowned, Sierrah crouched on her heels, burying her face in her hands.

"Sierrah, believe me. She will be fine. I promise." he assured, crouching beside her.

"How would you know?" she sneered with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Because I learnt to trust myself in knowing my sisters were going to be fine with my grandparents despite what we've gone through."

"Oh." muttered Sierrah.

"So, are you going to place some of your trust in me and continue finding your parents?" he insisted, holding out his hand. She smiled, taking his hand and they rose.

They walked closer towards wher the yellow brick road continued, passing a cafe nearby when they halted suddenly.

"Sweet Oz." came a gasp.

* * *

**A/N 2: Aah yes, a kidnapping. Mwa-to the- ha ha ha! What's going to happen next? We'll find out soon, cause I'm sneaky like that.**  
**Anyways I was bored last night and went on youtube, typing in stuff (cause I am on a Wicked obsession) and came across a video. Be you a fan of Wicked, a fan of The Wizard of Oz or a fan of both here-** (www.)youtube(.com)/watch?v=4v6Xjjf73B0  
**Why? Cause it sent chills down my spine and the fact The Wizard of Oz will never be the same again, to me at least. Play the video until **  
**about 00:31 then skip to about 2:10, or if you want watch the full 3 minute video.**  
_~Vision_


	8. Discovery

**A/N: You guys are seriously awesome, with your reviews and all *wipes a single tear from eye* And welcome**_ Mad-Idina-Fan98_** to the train of dedications, 'cause I dedicate chapters to each new reviewer ^^**  
**Anyways, I agree with you all, Morrible needs to be caught. But fish can easily swim away can't they?**  
_~Vision_

* * *

**Chapter 7. Discovery**

"Sweet Oz." Sierrah gasped, clutching tightly onto Aeryn's hand.

"It can't be." Aeryn whispered ignoring Sierrah's hard grip.

"It is, Aeryn. It's them!" Sierrah squealed. She was in hysterics. They had halted to watch a couple exit the building, the male was of a fairly tall build and had dark blond- bordering light brown hair, like Sierrah's. The woman accompanying him had long, black hair that ended halfway down her back. And she was green, emerald green.

"I don't believe it." Aeryn had a slight grin on his face.

"Nor can I Aeryn! I can't belive it, it's them! It's them!" she shrieked, giggling. Unexpectedly, she hugged Aeryn, her arms wound around his neck as she jumped up and down joyfully. He looked straight ahead, surprised but smiling. Due to how loud Sierrah was, the couple had turned to see the two teenagers, they smiled at him. Aeryn gave them a lopsided grin before they turned to leave.

"Umm, Sierrah?" he said. She inched back out of the hug.

"Oh Oz, I wonder what's going to happen. Gosh, I wonder where they live."

"Sierrah."

"I hope they remember me, or at least know they're daughter's still alive. I wonder if they know about the kidnapping maybe they could help?"

"Sierrah!" she turned around and before she could open her mouth, Aeryn leaned in. He pressed his lips firmly against hers. Sierrah did not pull away nor did she deepen the kiss. However, she again wound her arms around Aeryn's neck as he kept her in the embrace. After nearly ten seconds they pulled away from eachother, Sierrah bit her lip, grinning. Aeryn blushed furiously before he opened his mouth, "They're leaving." he pointed out, with Sierrah in tow (well being dragged by her likes of it).

"Aeryn wait!"

"What is it?"

She hesitated, "Nothing." and allowed him to drag her off.

* * *

Morrible had tied a struggling Jemima in rope. Her expression was dark and evil.

"Sit still." she hissed. Jemima, despite being raised to be a proper little girl, had spat at the older woman, "I'm sure your mother wouldn't aprove, I believe she taught you to be a proper young lady." Morrible taunted.

"Yeah well I learned a thing or two from my brothers and Sierrah." Jemima squeaked. An evil cackle escaped the woman's mouth.

"Sierrah, your adopted older sister? I would have assumed even your sister would have been more sophisticated. But she's just like her parents; doesn't know anything like her father yet also so much like her mother. Such a_ tragic_ thing."

"Nothing about Sierr is tragic. Nothing!" the young girl shrieked. Morrible tightened the ropes, making Jemima cry out in pain.

"Once I lure your sister here, then I'm sure your mummy and her parents will get here. Then I'll get my revenge!" the woman bellowed.

"Listen lady, you're old, you're weak and you are a cod. What makes you think you're strong enough for revenge?" Jemima jeered.

"Because girly, the older you get. The more experience you gain." growled Morrible. Jemima glared at her.

Morrible scuttled over to a crystal ball, learning how to use one in Southstairs proved very useful. She waved her hand over it, a smile crept onto her mouth. Muttering a few words under her breath an image appeared very faintly before fading out. Jemima squirmed and struggled.

"You can't do this for long. The Gale Force will eventually find this place and lock you back up in Southstairs." the girl threatened. Morrible walked over to the bench where Jemima was sitting. She looked ready to kill. She raised a hand above her head and slapped Jemima across her face, her nails grazing her cheek and letting blood ooze out. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Listen here and listen good. I can do this for however long I like. Until your mother, your sister and her birth parents decide to show up then I shall carry on." she growled deeply. Gripping hard on Jemima's shoulders, hurting the girl. Morrible then lightly traced her nails across the cuts on Jemima's cheek making her whimper.

"You want me to stop dearie?" she asked tauntingly. Jemima wriggled uncomfortably, "Yes? Well tough!" she yelled, pinching the girl's cheek allowing more bloode to seep out before leaving to start the second part of her plan.

* * *

Aeryn still dragged Sierrah, they kept to the bushes and at a safe distance from Sierrah's possible real parents. She dreamily thought about what had happened earlier. She sighed.

"Sierrah, do you want to follow your parents to see where they live?" Aeryn hissed.

"Hmm..." was all she could manage. Aeryn pulled her as they followed on. The couple walked on down the path, while the teens crouched low. Sierrah observed the two adults as they paused, still in conversation. Aeryn also pondered.

"You look like both of them." he said.

"Yeah I guess." she spoke.

"You got more features from your dad like hair colour, eyes, smile and stature. I believe the rest from your mum." he suggested, then lowered his voice to a mere whisper, "But Sierrah, I think you're beautiful. Even after knowing you for two days."

The remark made her stumble back, making the bushes rustle loudly. Suddenly the older pair turned to where they heard the noise, Aeryn dived onto Sierrah, both of them prone on the ground. But she was on her back. Aeryn's breathing was heavy, he tried to conceal its loudness.

"Shh." he whispered as the adults looked over and past the bush. Sierrah watched in wonder, how close she was to her real birth parents. Her hand raised slowly, reaching up towards them however Aeryn held it, making sure she wouldn't go noticed.

_Every moment, as long as you're mine._

_I'll wake up my body._

_And make up for lost time..._

Sierrah heard two voices in her head. She frowned. Dismissing it. The couple walked off.

"Kiss me too fiercely." she whispered.

"What?" quizzed Aeryn.

"Hold me too tight." she continued. Aeryn still held her down on the ground as she quietly sang to herself, "Just for this moment, as long as you're mine." she sung, her voice faded. Sierrah pulled Aeryn into a fiery kiss which at first had surprised him and nearly caused him to fall on her. Aeryn deepened the kiss, causing Sierrah to melt into the embrace as she felt him grin against her lips slightly. They pulled away, nose touching nose.

"Aeryn."

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever call me beautiful again." she whispered which left him puzzled.

* * *

**A/N 2: Yes **_ExoticPeachBlossom_**, Morrible hurt young Jemima. I'm waiting for you to pummel the trout now ;D**  
**And a little more (and explored) Sieryn for you guys before we officially meet two other people in the story (guess who).**  
_~Vision_


	9. Not that girl

**A/N: Yes guys, I want to kill Morrible too. But we got to let her finish her business before the torture goes ahead so just wield your **  
**pitchforks, flaming torches and other weapons just to be sure, ok? *hides a sword behind back* Mwa-to the- ha ha ha!**  
**Anyway next chapter. ***Warning: Somebody has the nerves to swear in this chapter.*****  
_~Vision_

* * *

**Chapter 8. Not that girl**

Aeryn and Sierrah kept at a safe distance when following the couple. Hiding behind bushes or trees whenever there was a close call of being spotted. The crept along, without noise. Sierrah and Aeryn followed them into a clearing, keeping to the shadows and suddenly the couple stopped and started talking. Sierrah watched eagerly as their back faced towards the teens.

"Go over." Aeryn suggested.

"What? Are you insane?!" she hissed quietly.

"Just go over to them. Quietly and carefully." he said firmly as he pushed her out of the bush. Sierrah walked forward, tears brimming in her eyes as she got closer to her parents. Aeryn watched, smiling as Sierrah outstretched her hand towards them. Her heart raced, her pulse quickened, her real parents. Aeryn slowly emerged to watch closer. Sierrah bit her lip, _what if they don't recognise me or the actual reason was that they gave me up?_ She thought.

Suddenly, a pair of hands snatched Sierrah. Holding tightly on her waist. The girl squirmed and screamed, alerting the three people in the clearing. A hand slapped her hard across the face, her cheek stinging in pain. Aeryn rose fast to his feet, his eyes wide as Sierrah was being hauled off. He reached out in hope, crumbling to his knees as both adults spun around.

"Sierrah!" he yelled in a state of panic. Allowing the tears to flow as the remains of his call echoed within the forest. He slouched, burying his head in his hands, crying. Never would he let anybody see, but now he didn't care who saw him show his emotional side. Then the woman crouched beside him.

"Hey. Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Aeryn did not look up.

"I..." he began, "No."

"Well, don't you worry, ok." she comforted. Just then the man interrupted.

"Did we hear what we think you said?" he asked, Aeryn looked up at him with a hint of confusion, then finally understanding the question.

"Her name's Sierrah," he started but stopped by the woman holding a hand in the air.

"Sierrah? _Our_ Sierrah?" she asked, trying not to cry as well. Realising that the girl, was infact her daughter.

"You're her real p-parents, right?" Aeryn questioned. They nodded, confirming, "Oh Oz, I didn't mean for this. Someone capturing her. I... I just accompanied her. We... we..." he said, in between sobs.

"Calm down ok. Wait a clock-tick." she said before turning towards the older male, "You don't think that this was the workings of... _her_. You know, _she_ also kidnapped one of Glinda's kids too. Oh Fiyero, she just took our daughter!"

"Hush Fae, that... fish of a woman won't know what's coming. We'll get her back, I promise." he assured her, his warming azure eyes gazing down at her.

"Umm..." Aeryn spoke.

"Aah yes." Fiyero remembered, "And it seems our daughter has a boyfriend already." he spoke grinning.

"I... err... umm. I'm Aeryn."

"Well Aeryn, we're you're future parents in law." Fiyero greeted, but in a mere second he was rubbing his head, "What? He seems like a keeper."

Aeryn raised an eyebrow, suppressing a smirk. Well, Sierrah's father was cheerfully optimistic about his daughter's future and love life.

"Don't worry about him Aeryn, he's brainless." this remark made her husband sulkily pout, "Anyways, I am Sierrah's mother, Elphaba."

"Umm... It's nice to meet you. And Sierrah looks remarkably like both of you." Aeryn said timidly, "And whoever took her, just umm..." he stopped speaking.

"Aeryn, we may know who it is. Who took Sierrah. We both knew this woman a long time ago." Elphaba said.

"Well whoever she is, she needs to be punished. She doesn't deserve anything." Aeryn mumbled.

"We know this woman, and it'll take more than a fifteen year old boy to save someone and try to capture the kidnapper as well. We're with you." Fiyero decided, pulling Elphaba closer. Aeryn smiled gratefully at both of them.

* * *

"Let go of me you... you..." Sierrah paused, "You smell like fish, not to mention you look like one too!" she spat.

"Silence you good for nothing brat. Or else!" Morrible threatened, dragging Sierrah through the woods.

"What are you going to do, slap me with your fin?" she sarcastically sneered at the older woman. Sierrah gritted her teeth and then a branch snapped off and flew towards Morrible, hitting the back of her head. The startle allowed the girl to escape the grasp, but not for long as Morrible gripped the collar of Sierrah's dress, choking her slightly and bringing her back into the woman's wrath.

"A witch, just like your mother." growled Morrible, "I thought so." Sierrah stuggled within Morrible's tight hold. The woman's nails digging in every so often to try and stop the squirming.

"You can't do this!" Sierrah yelled, fidgeting.

"I can and I will. Now keep still you good for nothing little bitch!" Morrible threatened. A low growl escaped from the back of the girl's throat. Morrible eventually stopped outside of a castle nearby, high towers overshadowed most of the trees. Moss and vines grew on the stone brick walls on the outside, Sierrah's eyes widened, this seemed even bigger than the Palace back at the Emerald City.

"This is Kiamo Ko, it belongs to the Vinkun royal family. We can't be here!" hissed Sierrah. Morrible twister the girls left arm behind her back.

"Silly child, don't you know this belongs to your father's family. After all, he is the brainless Crown Prince of the Vinkus."

"What?" she gasped, her heart leapt in her throat.

"Don't play dumb with me, you heard." Morrible answered in a monotone. Sierrah couldn't believe it, her father, her real father was Prince of the Vinkus. Which technically speaking made her a princess. She shook it off mentally, she hated all the stereotypes of princesses, frilly dresses usually pink in colour. In all fairness Jemima fitted that description to a T, except the younger girl did learn a thing or two from her brothers and unconventional girl of a sister.

Morrible had dragged Sierrah in. The interior was dark and dreary as if it hadn't been occupied for at least ten years, maybe it wasn't occupied at all. Sierrah suppressed her mouth from dropping in awe, despite how melancholy it felt, the furnishings seemed very old, perhaps from before the Wizard was in power. Various paintings hung on the high walls, one in particular was of a woman. Her dark, wavy hair fell past her shoulders framing her delicate face. Skin smooth and soft as silk, white as snow with tints of rosy pink. Her smile was warming. Lurline herself. How much that piece of artwork was worth must be millions now.

Sierrah was tugged tightly up many flights of stairs until they reached the tallest tower which was located at the front of Kiamo Ko. Morrible pulled out a key and shoved it into the lock, shoving Sierrah inside a room and following after her.

"What are you going to do with me?" cautiously asked Sierrah, raising an eyebrow.

"I have you know I had a husband once, he left me, taking my dear precious children too. Never misjudge me for anything like that." she hissed. Sierrah cringed. She had a husband? The girl thought, "You'll be locked here until your parents and boyfriend have the guts to rescue you."

"Actually... he's not my boyfriend. I think. But, he... he loves me." Sierrah whispered.

"Oh really, so if he loved you he wouldn't have done this." the older woman taunted, walking over to place her crystal ball on the table. With a few grumbles and a wave of her hand an image shown up. Of Aeryn kissing another girl. A girl Sierrah knew from school and despised; with platinum blond hair and was a completely normal colour. Violette. Her heart shattered (though truth be told, Morrible performed a spell where she fixated Aeryn's first kiss with Sierrah and replaced her with Violette).

"He wouldn't, would he?" her voice was merely a whisper. Bottom lip quivering as she fell back against a wall.

"He moved on so quick. Maybe he finally realised that there is nothing past the pale green skin. Watch." Morrible waved her hand over once again and showed Aeryn talking to Elphaba and Fiyero, back in the clearing where she was taken.

"Sierrah." he began, he sounded so sad but then there was a delay with the speech, "She doesn't deserve anything." again Morrible pieced two different sentences together. Fooling the girl.

"I'm so sorry dearie. It turns out your knight in shining armour is apparently a fraud." Morrible replied in mock sympathy. Leaving the room, locking the door behind her.

Sierrah's stomach twisted in knost, she clenched her abdomen, fighting back the tears which stung in her eyes. Books rattled in a book case and a sharp wind blew into the room from the open balcony door. Her heart ripped to shreds by the boy she grew to love.

"He couldn't have done this! All so soon! He just couldn't! " she screamed. Morrible overheard from the stairs, an evil smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Darkness crawled into place. Sierrah's eyes were red, sore from crying. She sat on the edge of a bed, head in her hands. She misplaced her trust in Aeryn, yet she yearned for him and his love so much. She was pulled at the strings, how could she have been so gullible. She rose wearily to her feet, her lips quivered.

"Hands touch, eyes meet." remembering when Aeryn first grabbed her hand and led her into the park, "Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl." their first kiss, "He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl."

She sighed, looking into a full legnth mirror, the reflection stared back, "Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are." she remembered when he deepened their kiss when both were hiding behind a bush, "Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy. I'm not that girl."

Sierrah backed off the from the mirror, "Every so often we long to steal, to the land of what might have been. But that doesn't soften the ache we feel." the night he comforted her from a nightmare, "When reality sets back in."

Reverting back to what Morrible had shown her, "Blithe smile, lithe limb. She who's winsome, she wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl, that's the girl he chose. And heaven knows. I'm not that girl."

Sierrah walked out onto the balcony, looking up at the sky at a shooting star, scolding herself, "Don't wish, don't start." she folded her arms across her chest, "Wishing only wounds the heart."

She sniffed, fighting back a sob, "I wasn't born for the rose and pearl, there's a girl I know. He loves her so." tears pooled up in her eyes "I'm not that girl."

_Aeryn..._

* * *

**A/N 2: I can twist with you guys all I want, but writing the second half of this chapter I was nearly in tears myself. Sierrah's like my own little babby. Morrible is very horrible and evil for that matter and for your entertainment I make sure to put in fish jokes made by others.**  
_~Vision_


	10. Confrontation

**A/N: Guys, this chapter will be like a christmas present. There will be some kicking of fish tail (or butt) but she won't be done yet despite** **what happens in this chapter. ***Warning. Slight Violence to a certain fish.*****  
_~Vision_

* * *

**Chapter. 10 Revenge and reunion**

"So I came here to see you, I'm still surprised I even made it with that disguise." Elphaba said.

"Oh Elphie. Wait, who's going after Morrible and Sierrah?" Glinda asked in confusion.

"Well Fiyero is and a boy who we belive is Sierrah's boyfriend." the green witch replied with a smirk on her face.

"Sierr's got a boyfriend?! Oh my Oz I should primp her up in a beautiful dress for a date!" squealed Glinda excitedly._ She hasn't changed _that_ much since Shiz,_ Elphaba thought to herself.

"Gosh Glin, I don't know how my daughter made it through thirteen years with you." she said teasingly.

"She's just like you, not that it's a bad thing but Sierrah's just like a mini Elphie, when out in public or at school." Glinda said, making the other woman groan, "Although she does have a 'dancing-through-life' side to her, that's only when she was inside, she'd rarely go through the phase."

"Miss Glinda!" a voice called, this startled both women.

"Elphie, you've got to hide. That's the new captain of the guard!" Glinda hissed, scanning the room hastily.

"Miss Glinda, we've found her. We've found your daughter." Lleos announced, bringing in the young girl by his side but a gasp slipped out of his mouth, "It's her! The Wicked Witch of the West!" he sprang forward, pointing his gun at Elphaba.

"Glinda..."

"Silence witch!"

"Lleos, don't do anything." instructed Glinda, "She's my bestest friend. She's not truly wicked as all of Oz turns her out to be."

"Best not bestest Glinda." Elphaba said sternly. Glinda placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Please could you leave us for a moment, do not say a word to anybody." she commanded him, opening her arms to Jemima- who was shocked about the whole kidnapping ordeal- and picking her up in a hug, "Jemima honey, this is aunty Elphie. She's Sierrah's real mother." the eleven year old in Glinda's arms shyly waved, which earned her a warm smile.

"Aunty Elphie, really Glinda?" sighed Elphaba, mentally facepalming.

"Well it suits you." Glinda placed Jemima beside her, crouching down to the girl's height, "Jemima honey, you'll be in the safety of Boq and your brothers. We're going to search for Sierrah. Ok?"

"What happened?" the young child asked.

"She, she got kidnapped honey."

"Like me?"

"Yes Jemima, like you." Glinda sighed.

"Come on Glin, let's go." Elphaba said, offering her hand. Glinda hesitated for a moment before taking it.

* * *

Fiyero had somehow lost Aeryn, or had Aeryn lost him? He didn't know but either way he was on his own, walking. He halted, behind a tree; hearing footsteps crunching on dry leaves nearby. Wanting to gain a closer look, Fiyero moved forward and there, waddling along was the woman he, Elphaba and Glinda loathed the most; Madame Morrible. She was idly walking along, thinking on how she could torture 'that girl' some more to make her break. His blood boiled, knowing that Morrible was talking about _his_ daughter. He continued watching for a mere  
clock-tick when it suddenly hit him.

Emerging from behind the tree, he charged at the woman, holding her against the tree. Eyes ablaze with fury, wanting to hurt Morrible, although very rude to hit a woman she was an exception.

"What did you do with _my_ daughter?" he fiercely damanded. Morrible- despite feeling pain from Fiyero's incredibley tight grip- remained calm.

"I'm sorry what?" she scoffed.

"You know damn well you heard me! Where in Oz is _my _daughter?" he roared. Very rare had Fiyero lost his patience about anything, this happened to be one of those opportunities. Morrible attempted to squirm out of the man's grasp, "You're not going anywhere until you tell me."

"She's at Kiamo Ko, you know, that castle your family owns but never uses. Go ahead if you don't believe me." she sneered.

"You know damn well to tell me the truth Morrible, and if I find you were lying and you have fleed. I will personally hunt you down myself and you will never be heard of again. Understand?" he growled, throwing the woman to the ground. She hit her head on a nearby rock, causing blood to emerge from a newly formed cut on her forehead. Watching as he walked of in the distance.

"Let's see what happens if I intervene with your beloved wife and her best friend." she cursed quietly, muttering a transportation spell to get  
herself to the Emerald City.

* * *

Aeryn sat up on the bed against the wall, holding Sierrah close in his arms. He had finally managed to hear the entire story from her, and hearing of the girl's lack of sleep; had helped her to drift off every now and then. Sierrah had woken up from a nightmare, muttering 'horrors' but Aeryn was there to comfort her, to let her know that there's nothing to be afraid of. Both had decided they'd stay for a while before leaving, the shock of the kidnapping still affected Sierrah. She needed time to cool.

"Do you think she'd be back?" Sierrah asked out of the blue.

"Well as you said, she's been gone too long." Aeryn replied, tucking a strand of Sierrah's hair behind her ear.

"What happens if she's harmed my parents, or Glinda or Jemima for that matter." she panicked.

"Hey, learn to trust your instincts. They'll be fine." assured Aeryn, kissing her forehead.

"I hope so." Sierrah mumbed under her breath.

Just then both teens had averted their attention towards the door. A loud crash had occured from downstairs.

Fiyero had managed to kick down the front doors of Kiamo Ko, the anger still welled up inside him. The determination to find Sierrah and then hopefully Aeryn. If Morrible was lying then he wouldn't go back on his word, Fiyero would make sure that woman would pay for what she has

caused. Running back and forth in the room.

"Aeryn! Sierrah!" he yelled, his voiced echoing throughout the derelict building. He remenisced about staying in this castle a couple of times back when he was young, but since then Fiyero could hardly remember his family ever using Kiamo Ko for any sort of residence.

Aeryn leapt off the bed. Sierrah frowned at him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"It's your dad Sierrah." Aeryn replied.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, I've spoken to your parents, they're nice people. Your dad is downstairs. Come on." he said, pulling Sierrah up.

Fiyero continued pacing back and forth. Did Morrible really have the nerve to lie to him? Perhaps. Suddenly the pounding of footsteps came from a stairwell, emerging at the bottome was Aeryn leading Sierrah down. Fiyero nearly collapsed in relief. But Morrible was still going to pay the consequence.

"Thank Oz." he whispered.

Aeryn motioned Sierrah to go forward. She was feeling a little reluctant, but that was only because she felt shy and it was her father- whom she hadn't seen nor known for years. She stared at him, the look on her face that of an innocent toddler. Even Aeryn could admit, they both looked so alike that you could tell they were father and daughter.

"Dad?" Sierrah felt like she was going to cry.

"Sierrah." gasped Fiyero, his expression welcoming. Holding his arms out for his daughter.

"Daddy." she cried like a young child, tears filling up in her eyes as she ran towards him. Fiyero held Sierrah in a hug, lifting her up. She was almost as light as Elphaba. Sierrah was sobbing. Mixed emotions came over her in a wave, joy, sadness and slightly anger.

"Hush, it's ok. I've got you Sierrah." Fiyero comforted his daughter, trying best not to cry himself.

* * *

**A/N 2: What a good thing to end the chapter on. Yes I know it is wrong to harm a woman but it's Morrible for crying out loud, that's an **  
**exception. Right? Right?!**  
_~Vision_


	11. Revenge and reunion

**A/N: Guys, this chapter will be like a christmas present. There will be some kicking of fish tail (or butt) but she won't be done yet despite** **what happens in this chapter. ***Warning. Slight Violence to a certain fish.*****  
_~Vision_

* * *

**Chapter. 10 Revenge and reunion**

"So I came here to see you, I'm still surprised I even made it with that disguise." Elphaba said.

"Oh Elphie. Wait, who's going after Morrible and Sierrah?" Glinda asked in confusion.

"Well Fiyero is and a boy who we belive is Sierrah's boyfriend." the green witch replied with a smirk on her face.

"Sierr's got a boyfriend?! Oh my Oz I should primp her up in a beautiful dress for a date!" squealed Glinda excitedly._ She hasn't changed _that_ much since Shiz,_ Elphaba thought to herself.

"Gosh Glin, I don't know how my daughter made it through thirteen years with you." she said teasingly.

"She's just like you, not that it's a bad thing but Sierrah's just like a mini Elphie, when out in public or at school." Glinda said, making the other woman groan, "Although she does have a 'dancing-through-life' side to her, that's only when she was inside, she'd rarely go through the phase."

"Miss Glinda!" a voice called, this startled both women.

"Elphie, you've got to hide. That's the new captain of the guard!" Glinda hissed, scanning the room hastily.

"Miss Glinda, we've found her. We've found your daughter." Lleos announced, bringing in the young girl by his side but a gasp slipped out of his mouth, "It's her! The Wicked Witch of the West!" he sprang forward, pointing his gun at Elphaba.

"Glinda..."

"Silence witch!"

"Lleos, don't do anything." instructed Glinda, "She's my bestest friend. She's not truly wicked as all of Oz turns her out to be."

"Best not bestest Glinda." Elphaba said sternly. Glinda placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Please could you leave us for a moment, do not say a word to anybody." she commanded him, opening her arms to Jemima- who was shocked about the whole kidnapping ordeal- and picking her up in a hug, "Jemima honey, this is aunty Elphie. She's Sierrah's real mother." the eleven year old in Glinda's arms shyly waved, which earned her a warm smile.

"Aunty Elphie, really Glinda?" sighed Elphaba, mentally facepalming.

"Well it suits you." Glinda placed Jemima beside her, crouching down to the girl's height, "Jemima honey, you'll be in the safety of Boq and your brothers. We're going to search for Sierrah. Ok?"

"What happened?" the young child asked.

"She, she got kidnapped honey."

"Like me?"

"Yes Jemima, like you." Glinda sighed.

"Come on Glin, let's go." Elphaba said, offering her hand. Glinda hesitated for a moment before taking it.

* * *

Fiyero had somehow lost Aeryn, or had Aeryn lost him? He didn't know but either way he was on his own, walking. He halted, behind a tree; hearing footsteps crunching on dry leaves nearby. Wanting to gain a closer look, Fiyero moved forward and there, waddling along was the woman he, Elphaba and Glinda loathed the most; Madame Morrible. She was idly walking along, thinking on how she could torture 'that girl' some more to make her break. His blood boiled, knowing that Morrible was talking about _his_ daughter. He continued watching for a mere  
clock-tick when it suddenly hit him.

Emerging from behind the tree, he charged at the woman, holding her against the tree. Eyes ablaze with fury, wanting to hurt Morrible, although very rude to hit a woman she was an exception.

"What did you do with _my_ daughter?" he fiercely damanded. Morrible- despite feeling pain from Fiyero's incredibley tight grip- remained calm.

"I'm sorry what?" she scoffed.

"You know damn well you heard me! Where in Oz is _my _daughter?" he roared. Very rare had Fiyero lost his patience about anything, this happened to be one of those opportunities. Morrible attempted to squirm out of the man's grasp, "You're not going anywhere until you tell me."

"She's at Kiamo Ko, you know, that castle your family owns but never uses. Go ahead if you don't believe me." she sneered.

"You know damn well to tell me the truth Morrible, and if I find you were lying and you have fleed. I will personally hunt you down myself and you will never be heard of again. Understand?" he growled, throwing the woman to the ground. She hit her head on a nearby rock, causing blood to emerge from a newly formed cut on her forehead. Watching as he walked of in the distance.

"Let's see what happens if I intervene with your beloved wife and her best friend." she cursed quietly, muttering a transportation spell to get  
herself to the Emerald City.

* * *

Aeryn sat up on the bed against the wall, holding Sierrah close in his arms. He had finally managed to hear the entire story from her, and hearing of the girl's lack of sleep; had helped her to drift off every now and then. Sierrah had woken up from a nightmare, muttering 'horrors' but Aeryn was there to comfort her, to let her know that there's nothing to be afraid of. Both had decided they'd stay for a while before leaving, the shock of the kidnapping still affected Sierrah. She needed time to cool.

"Do you think she'd be back?" Sierrah asked out of the blue.

"Well as you said, she's been gone too long." Aeryn replied, tucking a strand of Sierrah's hair behind her ear.

"What happens if she's harmed my parents, or Glinda or Jemima for that matter." she panicked.

"Hey, learn to trust your instincts. They'll be fine." assured Aeryn, kissing her forehead.

"I hope so." Sierrah mumbed under her breath.

Just then both teens had averted their attention towards the door. A loud crash had occured from downstairs.

Fiyero had managed to kick down the front doors of Kiamo Ko, the anger still welled up inside him. The determination to find Sierrah and then hopefully Aeryn. If Morrible was lying then he wouldn't go back on his word, Fiyero would make sure that woman would pay for what she has

caused. Running back and forth in the room.

"Aeryn! Sierrah!" he yelled, his voiced echoing throughout the derelict building. He remenisced about staying in this castle a couple of times back when he was young, but since then Fiyero could hardly remember his family ever using Kiamo Ko for any sort of residence.

Aeryn leapt off the bed. Sierrah frowned at him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"It's your dad Sierrah." Aeryn replied.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, I've spoken to your parents, they're nice people. Your dad is downstairs. Come on." he said, pulling Sierrah up.

Fiyero continued pacing back and forth. Did Morrible really have the nerve to lie to him? Perhaps. Suddenly the pounding of footsteps came from a stairwell, emerging at the bottome was Aeryn leading Sierrah down. Fiyero nearly collapsed in relief. But Morrible was still going to pay the consequence.

"Thank Oz." he whispered.

Aeryn motioned Sierrah to go forward. She was feeling a little reluctant, but that was only because she felt shy and it was her father- whom she hadn't seen nor known for years. She stared at him, the look on her face that of an innocent toddler. Even Aeryn could admit, they both looked so alike that you could tell they were father and daughter.

"Dad?" Sierrah felt like she was going to cry.

"Sierrah." gasped Fiyero, his expression welcoming. Holding his arms out for his daughter.

"Daddy." she cried like a young child, tears filling up in her eyes as she ran towards him. Fiyero held Sierrah in a hug, lifting her up. She was almost as light as Elphaba. Sierrah was sobbing. Mixed emotions came over her in a wave, joy, sadness and slightly anger.

"Hush, it's ok. I've got you Sierrah." Fiyero comforted his daughter, trying best not to cry himself.

* * *

**A/N 2: What a good thing to end the chapter on. Yes I know it is wrong to harm a woman but it's Morrible for crying out loud, that's an **  
**exception. Right? Right?!**  
_~Vision_


	12. Race against the clock?

**A/N: **Message. Seeing as it is confirmed that Morrible is infact a fish there are plans to place her in an aquarium. Oh wait, no in a tank **  
**full of sharks and let them devour her. No this is not a spoiler but a fantasy death.*****  
**Yes, now Sierrah just needs to meet Elphaba. And this chapter is dedicated to **_ .5_** for being a new reviewer so welcome to the club!**  
_~Vision_

* * *

**Chapter 11. Race against the clock?**

Elphaba was leading the way down the yellow brick road with Glinda in tow, trying her best to keep up with her best friend.

"Elphie, please could you slow down a tiny bit?" she panted, hitching up the skirts of her heavy, baby blue dress.

"Glinda, we've got to hurry." Elphaba called. Both women halted, Glinda let out a gasp as stood before them was a slightly bruised and bloodied Morrible who blocked their path. The older woman smirked evilly, Elphaba's blood heated. The woman who stood before her took her daughter and her best friend's daughter as well.

"Miss Elphaba, Miss Glinda. What a pleasent surprise in meeting you two here." she greeted.

"Morrible, you monster. If my guards were here they's lock you up in Southstairs until the day your sorry life ceases." Glinda spat. Morrible cackled loudly.

"You think the worthless guards of the Gale Force could capture me?" she scoffed.

"Well it looks like somebody already done the deed of torturing you." retorted Elphaba, eyeing the woman who was bruised and had a cut on her forehead.

"Aah yes, that was the work of your brainless prince of a husband." Morrible grunted. Dark clouds loomed over, the work of Morrible at its best. Elphaba stood her full height, looking down on the woman. Glinda stood behind the green woman nervously.

"Well good, because where you're going, it's going to be even worse." she said, spinning round to smile at Glinda. Glinda returned the smile for a brief clock-tick before her eyes widened.

"Elphie, look out!" she shrieked, but it was too late as Morrible had sent a spell. Sending Elphaba flying into a tree, knocking her out and then muttering something into the blond's ear making her collapse onto the floor.

"Let's see how you like it. Being taken away, like your own daughters." she laughed maniacally. Dragging the bodies of both women away.

* * *

Fiyero had eventually calmed his sobbing daughter down and had to tell her that he is prince of the Vinkus, making her a princess. Sierrah did get over the initial shock but knowing that one day she would be queen which of course it would be difficult. Aeryn felt pretty smug, knowing royalty meant he could get anything for almost free, now that was something.

Aeryn watched from a short distance. At times like this he wished his parents were still alive. But it couldn't be helped, could it? He walked over to the Sierrah and Fiyero.

"So, where are we heading?" he asked the father and daughter.

"Well I guess we should probably get to the Emerald City." Fiyero answered, then turning to his daughter, "Your mother and Glinda should be there, if not then we'll have to find them. Unless-"

"Unless they've been captured." Sierrah finished off his sentence, "What happens if they have?"

"Then it will be a race against the clock to find them and rescue them before that... evil fish of a woman harms them."

* * *

Morrible halted at a nearby river. She was close to where she was headed. Her plan was fullproof, lure that wretched girl, her father and her boyfriend to where she'd place Elphaba and Glinda. Force the girl to give in then allow Morrible to gain revenge on Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda by killing Sierrah. Revenge on what had happened those years ago. Being locked up in Southstairs by Glinda. Being injured by Elphaba in a confrontation when their precious little girl was around two years old. Then again being re-captured. Third time's the charm as they say.

She lay the two women down by the river bank, catching her breath. She knew a gorge was up ahead, hopefully they'd all gather then release what will happen to the girl. Throw her off the gorge, make them all watch and suffer her death, and perhaps also throw them off too? Yes, Morrible felt smug. With a wave of her hands the clouds crowded together in the sky, darkening. This was a day for a storm.

Elphaba and Glinda were still unconscious, Morrible heaved the two women back up again and continued up towards the gorge.

Meanwhile Fiyero, Sierrah and Aeryn trekked through the forest, following the river. There was no sight of Elphaba and Glinda near the Emerald City nor on the yellow brick road, now there was a certain possibility that Morrible had gotten to them before the trio could. This was certainly- as Fiyero put it- a race against the clock.

* * *

**A/N 2: Sorry for the long wait, I kind of had writer's block and couldn't come up with any ideas on how to advance the plot but I'm back. **  
**Don't worry there will be more hurting Morrible soon, just needed to round this chapter off somewhere.**  
_~Vision_


	13. Taking a leap

**A/N: Just reading the reviews from the previous chapter, guys, I'm in tears of laughter right now! I'm serious, so for that I'll give out **  
**virtual cake and cookies. My gosh, well** _Mad-Idina-Fan98_**, too funny, yes she might go crawling back to her river but as I have to say, 'The Fish' fell out of the ugly tree first before she went to the river for her birth (Wait a fish on land?! How absurd!) and **_EmeraldElphaba_**, fancy some fish and chips for dinner? ;D *hint hint***  
_~Vision_

* * *

**Chapter 12. Taking a leap**

"What happens if we're too late?" Aeryn asked, this panicked Sierrah even more, though she didn't show it. Fiyero was a few paces in front of him, with Sierrah following behind.

"We won't, ok." Fiyero said, sounding determined, "Nobody will harm anyone."

The walk felt too slow. Aeryn tried to spark up a conversation with Sierrah but she didn't seem like she was in that kind of mood, nor was Fiyero, but the older male did respond to Aeryn's queries.

Sierrah was in deep thought, frowning in concentration. A hand flew to her shoulder which cause her to flinch a little, upon glancing to find it was Aeryn's hand Sierrah loosened a bit. He gave her an assuring, lopsided smile, this sent a chill up Sierrah's spine. Aeryn's hand slid down her arm towards her hand, holding it despite her loosened grip.

"Talk to him." Aeryn spoke.

"What?" Sierrah replied confusingly.

"Talk to your dad. I'm sure he'd like to spend some time with his daughter- whom he hasn't seen in years." he suggested, squeezing her hand.

"Are you sure?"

"You're his daughter Sierrah, what more does a father want than seeing his daughter after years of being away from her." Aeryn kissed Sierrah's cheek. Sierrah then went on a few paces towards Fiyero, eventually walking alongside her father.

Fiyero saw the young girl from the corner of his eye, he glanced down at her. Smiling. She gave a little grin in return. Thoughts brewed in her mind, she really did resemble her father. Gleaming blue eyes, sandy coloured hair and a tall stature. But then Sierrah was also a little clumsy often, did she get that from her father? Maybe, maybe not.

"What's mum like?" she blurted out. Fiyero cocked his head at his daughter and his smile widened.

"Your mother, is an extremely beautiful woman. Although she can be a little stubborn and reluctant, she's intelligent and stands up for what she believes in. That's what I love so much about you Sierrah, are a lot like her too." he explained, bringing an arm around Sierrah's shoulders.

Aeryn caught up to the father and daughter as they found themselves on the edge of the forest by a river. He squinted as he looked on, noticing something up ahead near a gorge.

"What's that, up there?" he exclaimed, pointing to a figure struggling with something. Upon noticing who it was Fiyero sped up.

"Morrible." he grunted under his breath.

"Who?" Sierrah and Aeryn asked in unison as they followed after Fiyero up the hill towards the gorge.

* * *

Morrible had again placed Elphaba and Glinda- who were still unconscious but close to stirring- down on the grassy ground. She turned and saw three people. She rolled her eyes, knowing who it was. Just a little perplexed as to how the girl had escaped.

"Here we go again." she grumbled under her breath, walking a few paces towards the trio.

As soon the older woman was in sight Fiyero's pulse quickened, seeing both Elphaba and Glinda on the floor made his blood boil. He had walked a few paces forward, noticing that Morrible was ready for a fight. He tried to suppress and urge deep inside but he couldn't for long. Suddenly Fiyero ran at Morrible, tackling her to the ground. How he was able to do it nobody knows. Sierrah and Aeryn watch as the older male stood up, looking down at Morrible, who lied on the floor. She looked like she was in pain but is was hard to tell.

"Why did you do this Morrible?" Fiyero demanded, "Kidnapping two children, then harming Fae and Glinda. Not to mention you also caused harm all those years ago. So I'll ask again. Why did you do this?!"

Morrible cackled, "You and you're wife, not to mention that blond was in on getting rid of me as well. You three will not get away with it, not by a longshot." she spat, slowly rising to her feet. She knocked Fiyero back with a spell she had muttered. Sierrah and Aeryn ran up to him.

"Dad! Are you alright?" Sierrah asked, her voice trembled. Never in her life had she been scared, well maybe except whenever there was a thunder storm. But then Stephano and Jemima would always join her in bed then.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me Sierr." Fiyero replied, regaining his balance. Sierrah bit her lip worriedly, glancing over at Aeryn. In return Aeryn weakly smiled.

Morrible wobbled over to them. Her eyes narrowed, "And you dearie." she began, turning to Sierrah, "How did you escape your little prison, and why are you still with him after what he did." she taunted, indicating to Aeryn.

"He did nothing. You are a witch!" Sierrah hissed.

"Oh no. To correct you, your mummy is a witch." she laughed maniacally. Sierrah frowned, her mother was not a witch. At least that's what she thinks. At the point in time, Elphaba groggily awoke. Although her vision was slightly blurry from being knocked out, she noticed Morrible. Rising up, she stood behind the older woman.

"Morrible." she called. Morrible spun aroud, an evil grin crept up onto her lips.

"Miss Elphaba, how very nice to join us." Morrible said. Elphaba's eyes narrowed as she spotted Sierrah and Aeryn helping Fiyero stand.

"What did you do Morrible?" she asked fiercely.

"Oh, nothing too special."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before Morrible could reply Fiyero attacked from behind but then was knocked off, landing on the ground. Elphaba muttered under her breath, causing Morrible to fly backwards against a nearby tree.

"You think your magic could defeat me? Just remember dearie, you learnt from the best." gloated Morrible. The green woman did not care, another burst of magic slammed against Morrible's abdomen, pinning her against the tree for a while.

Sierrah watched her mother in awe. Her father was right, she was beautiful. Her skin was a deep emerald colour, not as light as Sierrah's but it was rich in colour. Her long ebony hair cascaded past her shoulders, ceasing around halfway down her back. Sierrah watched as Elphaba turned to face her daughter. She held back tears as her mother looked at her.

"Sierrah." Elphaba gasped, stretching out her arms.

"Mother." whispered Sierrah as she flew into Elphaba's arms in a hug. Tears emerged and fell down her cheeks. Fiyero had walked over, joining this remarkable family reunion. Aeryn watched, smiling at them. His heart ached a little, he missed his parents. Sierrah looked over at him, she held out her hand for him. He hesitated for a clock-tick before taking it and joining the group hug.

Morrible groaned at the sight before her, but she was ignored.

Glinda had finally stirred. Holding her head.

"Elphie?" she spoke confusingly. Glinda stood up, she felt all warm inside as she took what was happening. After that moment both Elphaba and Fiyero decided to cease the hug. Glinda then shuffled over to the four of them, "Oh Elphie, I'm glad you're alright!" she cried, then noticing Aeryn, "Oh my Oz! Sierr's boyfriend!" a squeal escaped her lips, then thoughts brewed in her mind about how she would give mini Elphie makeovers for going on dates.

"I... umm..." was all the boy could manage.

"Don't even think of giving me a makeover." Sierrah warned the blond. The remark had made all three adults laugh.

"So much like me." Elphaba chuckled, smiling at her daughter- who had no idea why they were laughing. Something fell to the floor with a loud thud. All eyes turned to Glinda, whose face had gone red.

"Oops..." was what the blond could say, she felt guilty as she tried to pick up the old leather book from the ground.

"Glinda, you brought the Grimmerie?" Elphaba was shocked that her best friend had took the Grimmerie and hid it in her dress.

"I didn't know what would happen Elphie, I just grabbed it as a reflex of being worried." Glinda sobbed.

Just then Morrible broke free, she laughed loud enough for the five people to hear. Elphaba snatched the Grimmerie from Glinda and thrusted it into Sierrah's hands.

"Sierrah, Aeryn. Run as far as you can, take the Grimmerie and run. Things could get a little dangerous." Elphaba commanded them.

"But mum." Sierrah said but was quickly hushed by her mother.

"I said run. Now!" Elphaba called as they ran.

* * *

Aeryn held her hand as he lead her into the forest, they sprinted for what seemed like hours. Sierrah halted as they got to a small cliffside, down below was more of the forest. Her hand fell from his.

"Aeryn we got to go back, they could get hurt!" she snapped, clutching the Grimmerie.

"Sierr, you heard your mum. We have to run before we get hurt." he replied, grabbing her hand and trying to pull her.

"No! I don't want to lose my parents, or Glinda. To that woman who took me away from that chance the first time round." she said. Aeryn frowned.

"I know what it's like to lose parents Sierrah. I know you don't want to lose yours seeing as you haven't even seen them in years. Trust me, they'll be alright. Now let's go." assured Aeryn. Sierrah broke free from his grip.

"I want to help them Aeryn. They can't fight... what's her name-"

"Morrible?"

"Yeah, they can't fight her on their own Aeryn. I'm willing to do anything to help, even if it's to... to use the Grimmerie." she suggested.

"What?" Aeryn was in disbelief. Sierrah couldn't be serious, could she?

"It's a book of spells. I heard about it at school and from when I lived in the Emerald Palace." she replied, opening the book. It's scent was musty and it was certainly dusty as well.

"Sierrah, you can't be serious." gasped Aeryn.

"Ah tay... Ah tum-" Sierrah muttered, reading the spell she found.

"What are you doing? Sierrah?" Aeryn's voice trembled, he was worried. What was she doing? All of a sudden a green glow individually surrounded Sierrah and Aeryn.

"Ah tum... El tay-" she continued, looking at the glow around her. Both of them felt warmth withing the glow. Sierrah had finished as the glow slowly faded.

"What just happened?" Aeryn queried. A smirk appeared across Sierrah's face as she backed up towards a tree, "What are you doing?" Aeryn's heart pounded hard against his chest.

"Just watch." she said. The smirk tugged playfully at her lips.

_It's time to trust my instincts._

"Sierrah." his voice shaky, as Sierrah steadied herself. Then she started running. Running towards the edge of the cliff, adrenaline pumping around her body. Full of excitement and nervousness.

_Close my eyes..._

"_And leap!_" she half sung half yelled as she leapt off the cliffside.


	14. The last stand

**A/N: yes **_ExoticPeachBlossom_**, Sierrah can fly (and it's even better cause it's not by broom). And** _Mad-Idina-Fan98_**, yes we can feed **  
**Morrible to the crocodiles, see how she likes it. Now if I am correct this is like the third or second to last chapter of the story. AndGuys **  
**you're all so awesome, every single on of you who has reviewed this story so far is awesome. I feel so happy inside, I can't stop grinning! :D Anyways, on with the show.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

**Chapter 13. The last stand**

"Sierrah!" Aeryn yelled watching her descend below. He crumbled to the floor, he lost her. Aeryn lost the only girl he's ever loved (apart from his mother or sisters at least). The spell didn't work. He allowed his hidden tears to appear and flow. Sierrah had tried her best. What was he going to do when Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda would come looking. Oz he couldn't do it.

Suddenly a green figure appeared, floating by the cliff. Aeryn's tear stained eyes looked up and there, arms folded as she levitated, was Sierrah. She landed on the ground, greeted with a tightening hug from Aeryn- who had ran at the girl.

"The spell worked!" he cried.

"Of course it would work. My mum did sorcery when she was in school or something." Sierrah replied, her arms wound around Aeryn's neck.

"I... I thought it didn't work and you.. well umm... died." he mumbled. The green girl rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Sometimes Aeryn, you have to trust me." she whispered before bringin him into a kiss. Aeryn's words had been played on him. Sierrah could feel a grin against her lips as Aeryn deepened the kiss.

Sierrah pulled back. She felt flustered and her pulse was rushing. Aeryn still held her in an embrace.

"Come on, we need to go and help my parents and Glinda." she began, grabbing Aeryn's hand, "By the way, I performed the spell on both of us."

"Really? I don't feel any different. Maybe cause you really are magical. I'm not, I'm just... plain and normal." Aeryn said.

"Pessimist." Sierrah giggled. They ran back through the forest, noticing the fight going on before them.

* * *

Elphaba had muttered a few spells which blasted Morrible back. The older woman had retaliated with a stonger blast, knocking Elphaba into Fiyero. This time Fiyero lunged at Morrible, Glinda had actually done something useful by getting down on all fours, causing the woman to topple over. Getting up the blond squealed and she and Fiyero high fived.

"Nice one Fifi!" she said gleefully. Fiyero facepalmed, she still used that nickname.

Morrible staggered to her feet. Regaining her energy. Elphaba had joined with her husband and best friend. All three adults felt anger brew in their blood. The green woman took a step forward. Dark clouds loomed in the sky, Morrible was preparing for something big. A bolt of green energy collided with the older woman as she stumbled back, still standing.

Sierrah and Aeryn crept into some bushes. It seemed like Morrible was losing, however the weather seemed to be on her side. Sierrah was thinking of a plan, she would get behind "The Fish" as most people seem to call her, while Aeryn sneaks around to join the trio of adults. An excellent plan, to divert the older witch and gain some time for her mother to defeat her.

Both teens were in position. Morrible stepped forward, she grunted, her face creased in anger when in a clock-tick a green glow appeared from behind her. Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda- despite feeling shocked- were in awe. Sierrah stood there, in a stance where she was ready to battle, her hands glowing green. Magic already wanting to escape.

"Not so fast Madame Morrible!" Sierrah bellowed. She sounded so frightened that it even made Fiyero a little scared.

"What are you going to do?_ Weak little princess_." Morrible taunted.

Sierrah's azure eyes narrowed, darkening over. She muttered something that even "Morrible the professional" couldn't understand. A wave of energy slammed into her causing Morrible to land on her back side.

"You've harmed me, my family and my boyfriend for too long!" Sierrah yelled. Aeryn flushed when Sierrah had spoken that sentence, he received a nudge from Fiyero, a little squeal from Glinda and a beaming smile from Elphaba.

Morrible was still on the floor, grumbling as the wind picked up, knocking the green girl off her feet. Sierrah regained her balance, then running over to the others. As she did so Morrible reached out and grabbed her ankle, making her fall and cry out in pain. She dragged Sierrah towards her, steadily rising back up to her feet, towering over he victim. Morrible cackled.

Aeryn felt an urge. His jaw clenched and his hands tightened into fists. He glared at Morrible and suddenly ran at her. Knocking her back. However she grabbed onto the boy, taking him with her. Flinging him over her shoulder as she toppled. Aeryn slammed against a tree as Elphaba helped her daughter up.

Morrible arose, her grip tightening as she grabbed Aeryn by the collar of his shirt. Sierrah wanted to run over but Fiyero held her back, worried on what Morrible would do.

"Well, it seems that there _will_ be an unhappy ending." she said, dragging Aeryn over to the edge of the gorge.

"No, don't!" Sierrah shouted.

"Any last words before I throw the boy off into the gorge?" she asked evilly.

"Don't do it!" Sierrah shrieked.

Morrible saw the pain, sadness and anger in Sierrah's expression as tears fell from her face onto the ground. The last stand was nigh. Every dog has his day, Morrible was that dog and today was that day.

"Bye bye." she maniacally chimed, pushing Aeryn off into the gorge.

"If I'm going then you're coming too!" Aeryn hastily yelled, pulling Morrible down with him as they plunged into the perils below.

"Aeryn!" screamed Sierrah.

* * *

**A/N 2: On the edge of your seats guys? I thought so. Gosh what a lovely cliffhanger. Aren't I the best? A short chapter too...**  
_~Vision_


	15. Surprise

**A/N: As of now I am back at school for my last year doing my GCSEs so I am a little delayed at the moment, I'm coming up to finishing this story. There's this chapter which may be a tad short and then the epilogue. Also I've been hooked on a show called Being Erica, then I just instantly thought 'Hey, what about Being Elphaba?' but that may be a little bit of a lost cause at the moment. Anyways let's get this **  
**chapter started**!  
_~Vision_

* * *

**Chapter 14. Surprise**

Elphaba held Sierrah in her arms as her daughter sobbed. The spell had worked- for her- but not for Aeryn. And now, she saw him descend into the icy, rapid, rushing waters of the gorge below. Even if the waters had saved him from the perilous fall then it was for sure tha the below freezing cold temperatures would kill him.

"Aeryn..." she sobbed, burying her face into her mother's black dress. Fiyero's face fell, he hadn't seen his daughter in years, then finally meeting her again. She was as happy as she could be with Aeryn, Sierrah opened up. But Morrible had destroyed it all. Fiyero swore revenge on the old fish but Aeryn had granted that prayer by pulling the woman with him. Placing an arm around Elphaba's shoulders he rubbed Sierrah's back comfortingly.

"It'll be alright." Elphaba whispered. Sierrah looked up at her with watery eyes, she seemed lost and hopeless.

"What's there to be alright about?" she spoke, barely able to be heard. Sierrah went weak at the knees before falling to the ground. Elphaba crouched, kneeling on the floor with her daughter. At times like this was where a girl needed her mother's love, although deprived of that love at a young age Elphaba had that love for her daughter. Sierrah started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hush Sierrah, hush my darling daughter." Elphaba comforted. Cradling her daughter, rocking back and forth gently.

Fiyero didn't know what to do, he stood stock still. Not saying a word. He nudged his wife gently for her to look up. Elphaba hesitated, sighed then looked up. A gasp escaped her mouth as she looked at Fiyero then back at where she had looked from. Sierrah heard her mother gasp, she looked up with red, sore eyes and followed where her parents were looking. She gasped, sobbing even more.

Aeryn was in front of them, levitating above the gorge. His arms crossed as a smirk played across his lips. Sierrah shot up onto her feet, bolt upright.

"Aeryn, the spell worked!" she gasped, her tears flowing.

Sierrah ran over to him, Aeryn caught her in his arms, still in the air. She rested her head on his shoulder, sobbing quietly.

"You just got to trust me sometimes Sierrah." he whispered.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Sierrah giggled, kissing Aeryn on the cheek, "Just promise me this Aeryn, don't leave me, ever."

"I wouldn't leave you for anything." Aeryn said, before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Glinda- who had been a few metres behind Elphaba and Fiyero- squealed with delight. Elphaba felt Fiyero's arm around her shoulder, she glanced up, smiling. His azure eyes glazed over with tears, but Fiyero sniffed them off. He inhaled slowly before walking over to Sierrah and Aeryn, clasping his hands together.

"Well I guess, Princess Sierrah Tiggular of the Vinkus has found her prince." he teased which earned him a deathglare from his daughter after she and Aeryn pulled back.

"Fiyero what's that supposed to mean?" Elphaba called, raising an eyebrow. He spun round on his heels, facing his emerald wife as he cocked his head, grinning.

"Well." Fiyero started, "My parents did suggest once, I believe when Sierrah was born, we stay with them. To say the least the Vinkus has pretty much forgotten the Wicked Witch of the West. Fae, we'll be safe, I promise." he said, holding Elphaba's hands, "And they want me to take over... As, King of the country."

"Yero, are you sure?" Elphaba questioned nervously.

"Elphaba, I'm sure about this. I'm positive." he assured her, "So will you be my queen?"

"For better or for worse. Well what can go wrong?" Elphaba agreed, not so reluctant in doing so. Fiyero swooped her up in his arms, grinning at his wife.

"Nothing can go wrong, as long as you're mine, Fae and as long as we have our daughter back and that she's happy." he whispered, kissing Elphaba firmly on the lips.

Sierrah and Aeryn made gagging noises, turning away to face the opposite way while Glinda raised her eyebrow at both teens, causing them to smile sheepishly thus making the blond smirk.

"So... What's next?" Sierrah asked, grabbing a hold of Aeryn's hand. Elphaba and Fiyero smiled at eachother, knowing what was in store, then smiling at the three people looking back at them.

* * *

**A/N 2: Forgive me, it took longer than I expected. I got lots of homework to do for school but only like two are due for Monday so I decided to quickly finish this chapter before I get to the epilogue. Not as good as I imagined but it keeps you guys quiets in the process ^^**  
_~Vision_


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: *wipes a tear away* And now it's time, for the story to face its final curtain. For now. I've got that feel good feeling inside of me, **  
**not cause of the story (sort of) but I just watched a really good episode of Being Erica, and you know what. I might do 'Being Elphaba' cause it could work. **_ExoticPeachBlossom_**, I know, but read the second sentence again (if you get it) and **_ .5_** for all we know Morrible has fallen into the gorge. And **_Mad-Idina-Fan98_**, don't be sad *hugs* re-read it a million times if you have to.  
**_~Vision_

* * *

**Epilogue**

The sun was high in the sky, the breeze blew gently. Aeryn curled his arm around Sierrah's shoulder as they looked out towards the palace gardens. The green grass was freshly cut as young children laughed. Jemima and Oscar ran around, playing. A young boy bounded over towards Sierrah and Aeryn.

"Sierrah!" he babbled.

"Hey Liir." the green girl said, swooping the five year old boy up in her arms swinging him around. Liir giggled joyfully, his deep chocolate eyes beaming at Sierrah.

"I still can't believe you got a brother." Aeryn said, thrusting his hands in his pockets, leaning back on his heels.

"I guess it's a shock to know, but how can I resist this cute little face." Sierrah chuckled, cuddling her brother as she ruffled his dark brown hair.

However in the far distance, clouds joined together, darkening. Creating a funnel in the sky, whirling and spinning. Faster and faster as the winds picked up rapidly. Sierrah, Aeryn and the other children had turned a blind eye on the rarest occurance in Oz.

* * *

"Hey Glinda, somebody's at the door for you." Fiyero spoke, walking into the room, placing his hands on the back of Elphaba's chair.

"Oh, umm who is it?" Glinda asked nervously. Fiyero grinned after he whispered something into Elphaba's ear.

"See for yourself." and unknown male voice replied. His blond hair swept over his dark blue eyes as he leaned against the door frame. Glinda gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth, on the verge of crying.

"Avaric?" she gasped, "You're back."

"Of course I am. When I heard about what happened to Jemima I instantly left the guys back in Gillikin to get back." explained Avaric. Glinda rushed into his arms, her tears pooling in her eyes. She sobbed into Avaric's shoulder.

"Hush Glin, I'm here now." he comforted her, resting his chin on top of the petite blond's head as she buried her face into his chest, sobbing.

Jemima, Stephano,Oscar and Caled all bounded inside, followed by the two teens with Liir. Jemima had halted suddenly, her eyes looking up at the other older male in the room.

"Daddy?" she asked shyly.

"Oh Oz, Jemima." Avaric almost cried, swooping up his young daughter in his arms and hugging her tightly, "Jemima my girl, are you alright?"

"Of course I am daddy." she replied, a small smile crept across her face. Avaric held out his free arm and the three boys rushed over, embraced their father, almost knocking him over.

Glinda still cried. She was happy, to see her husband back after years in Gillikin with the Gale Force, her children had their dad back and Sierrah had her family. The blond was overjoyed to see her best friend back in Oz, although still in hiding of some sort Elphaba had a bit more freedom through out. This gave Glinda more courage to run Oz, knowing her friends and family were safe and happy. She watched her four children rush out back into the gardens, playing with Sierrah, Aeryn, Liir and Boq- who Elphaba had turned him back into his old self again, yet he still thinks he needs oiling at times, which made the kids laugh.

However unkown to everyone, a tornado gathered miles from where they were in the Vinkus. Little did they know- especially Sierrah, Aeryn and Liir- what was coming to them next. But for all they knew they lived life as they had wanted to.

* * *

**A/N 2: Finally done. I had trouble with the epilogue and the end didn't come out as to what I had expected. Now prepare youseles with **  
**something so different. Still Ozian with a Trekkie twist to it. If you get what I mean, leave a suggestion in a review or a PM.**  
**Thanks for reading this fabulocious Wicked multi-chapter fanfic guys! ^^ I Love you all!**  
_~Vision_


	17. Foreward

**Foreward.**

Hey guys! Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story and I really appreciated. I'd like to take the time and list you marvelous people who took their time to write up their thoughts and feelings of Finding Yourself.

_ComingAndGoingByBubble_  
_ExoticPeachBlossom_  
_Aedelstan_  
_EmeraldElphaba_  
_Mad-Idina-Fan98_  
_NiatheWickedLover_

You are all so wonderful for sticking with me as I wrote this story. And to be honest It was my first ever Wicked, multi chapter story. I thank you guys so much that this is dedicated to you all! ^^ :)  
You're the best guys!

And here is my new Star Trek/Wicked Crossover fic - s/9707972/1/ Live-Long-and-Defy-Gravity (without spaces guys) and I hope to see you there, reading and reviewing that as well. And hopefully many more people too!

And in the words of Wakko Warner from Animaniacs; Live Long and Perspire.  
_~Vision_


End file.
